Team Sonic: Back in Jump City
by Sonic Fan 011
Summary: Team Sonic and the Teen Titans are reunited when their old enemy as well as new enemies lurk in Jump City and a connection between the team leader and a member of the Teen Titans blossoms. But their connection may be threatened when their old enemy reveals the truth about her past. Will the team leader learn to accept or will he be able to trust her again? Find out in this sequel.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the sequel to one of my very first stories. Team Sonic meets Teen Titans. Now for those of you that are waiting for the 23rd chapter for my Sonic/Code Lyoko crossover story, sorry but that's gonna be on hold until I can think of a good plot-line for it. Another thing I kinda want to mention. Just because AD left the team in that story, it doesn't mean she's permanently gone. It's just for that story, which means it doesn't effect my other stories. In the meantime, here's the sequel to Team Sonic meets Teen Titans. Now let's get started, shall we?**

Everything in Station Square has been very peaceful. Knuckles was guarding the master emerald, Sonic was relaxing like normal, Shadow was leaning against the master emerald and Tails was on his laptop. When he got an email from someone.

Tails: "Hmm?"

Tails looked at the email.

Tails: "Holy moly."

Sonic: "What is it, Tails?"

Tails: "Well our old buddy Robin has sent me an email. He and the other Titans kinda want our help."

Knuckles: "With what? Slade again?"

Tails looks closer at the email.

Tails: "Yep."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

Shadow: "Doesn't he ever give up?"

Tails: "Apparently not."

AD popped up.

"What's going on?"

Tails: "Our buddies the Teen Titans want our help with Slade."

AD, hearing Slade's name, had her ears all the way down and ran to hide behind the master emerald.

"Count me out!"

Knuckles: "She's still scared of him."

Sonic: "Come on, AD."

"No way! I'm not going!"

Tails: "Look. AD. We know you're scared of Slade. But come on. If you come with us, you'll see the Teen Titans again. I know they look forward to seeing their favorite #1 fan."

AD sighed.

"Fine."

AD shivered a little.

"But keep him away from me."

Tails: "Deal. We'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere near you."

The next day, Team Sonic had arrived at Jump City.

Sonic sniffed the air.

Sonic: "Still the best pizza on the planet."

Shadow was unloading the plane with their luggage.

Shadow: "Yep. Still got it."

Just then, Robin and the rest of the Titans, excluding Raven, went to meet them.

Robin: "Well Team Sonic. Long time no see, guys."

Sonic: "Hello to you too, Robin. Hehe."

Knuckles: "S'up?"

Tails: "Hello. Did you get my email?"

Robin: "That I did. Thanks, Tails."

Tails: "No problem."

Cyborg: "Hey. Where's our favorite #1 fan, Lil Dash?"

AD popped out of the airplane.

"Right here, Cy."

Beast Boy: "Dashie!"

AD jumped out of the plane.

"Hello to you too, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy and Cyborg both gave AD a high five.

Starfire flew over and gave AD a crushing hug.

Starfire: "AD! Hello long lost friend! You remember me, yes?"

"Yes! Of course, Starfire!"

AD began choking.

"Can't breathe..."

Sonic: "Hey. Come on now, Star. The girl needs to breathe."

Starfire dropped AD to the ground.

AD breathed heavily.

Starfire then sees Knuckles.

Starfire: "Knuckles!"

Starfire flew to Knuckles and gave him a friendly hug.

Knuckles: "Hello to you too, Star. Hehe."

Robin: "Well let's make our way back to the tower."

They made their way back to the tower an hour later.

As the rest of his teammates, except AD who is playing video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg, unpacked their luggage, Sonic made his way to the hallway.

Sonic: "Hmm. The hallways haven't changed one bit."

Sonic noticed one of the doors open.

Sonic: "Hmm."

Sonic saw Raven meditating like always.

Sonic: "And I see Rae hasn't changed one bit."

Sonic knocked on the door.

Raven opened one eye.

Raven: "Hmm? Who's there?"

Sonic chuckled and joked.

Sonic: "What? You don't remember me, Rae?"

Raven: "Sonic!"

Raven flew over to Sonic and hugged him.

Sonic: "Hehe. Nice to see you too."

Raven lets go of Sonic.

Raven: "What are you doing back?"

Sonic: "A little team up once again. Hehe. You know."

Tails came by.

Tails: "Are you done talking to your waifu?"

Sonic: "Hey!"

Tails giggled.

Raven: "Nice to see you too, Tails."

Tails waved hi.

Tails: "Hi Raven."

Tails then leaves.

Sonic: "Looks like we got a lot of stuff to catch up on, eh?"

Raven nodded.

Raven: "We do but I have something I want to show you."

Sonic: "What's up?"

Raven leads Sonic to the kitchen, where she showed him a shrine of chili dogs.

Sonic: "Chili dogs! Mine!"

Sonic tackled on the chili dogs and ate them one by one while Raven giggled.

Raven: "Knew you'd like them, blue."

AD popped up again.

"Boo!"

Raven: "You can't scare me, AD."

"Aw c'mon man!"

Raven gave AD a friendly hug.

Raven: "But still nice to see you again."

Beast Boy: "What do you mean, Raven? It's awesome to see them again! Especially our favorite fan!"

"Aw shucks. Hehe."

Raven lets go of AD.

Raven: "Would you like to sleep in my room while you're here?"

AD shrugged.

"Sure."

AD went to Raven's room at super sonic speed.

Beast Boy: "Whoa."

Raven: "She's as fast as you, Sonic."

Sonic: "Yeah but she was born with that power. Hehe."

Shadow was leaning against the wall, watching as his friends are chatting when Robin came over.

Robin: "Hey ultimate lifeform. Got anything new for us?"

Shadow: "Well I packed us 7 chaos emeralds just in case of emergency. But other than that, not much."

Robin: "Why do you have 7 chaos emeralds?"

Shadow: "Well it's just in case of emergency. They make me and Sonic go super."

Robin: "Oh. I see."

Cyborg and Tails were in the garage, fixing the T car together.

Cyborg: "You still got those skills, Tails. Hehe."

Tails: "Well it is my talent after all. Hehe."

Cyborg: "Do you do this often?"

Tails nodded.

Tails: "Yeah. I even have to fix the plane since Sonic can be so irresponsible with it sometimes."

Cyborg: "Same with the T car man. I have to fix it constantly because people tend to take her away."

Tails: "Ow. That hurts. Well she is a cool car after all. Did you build her yourself?"

Cyborg: "Yep. I did."

Then, a red crime alert is heard.

Tails: "Oh boy. This can't be good."

They all met at the living room.

Shadow: "Who's the bad guy?"

Knuckles: "It better not be Slade!"

Robin: "No. It's just the HIVE."

Sonic: "New enemies for us to fight? Count me in."

Robin: "In that case, TITANS AND TEAM SONIC, GO!"

They all went off to fight the HIVE.

**And I think that will be it. But let me explain something real quick. The reason why I made this sequel is because I plan to have Sonic and Shadow's super forms as well as AD's werehog form in the story. So that's why I made this sequel. As well as the HIVE like Jinx and Gizmo. So yeah. That will be it for now. Chapter 2 will be out sometime tomorrow. I'm done here. Till next time, see you guys later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The HIVE

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the second chapter of the Sonic/Teen Titans crossover. As you can tell by the title, the HIVE make their first appearance in the story but there is a certain someone that is watching AD's power. Okay. Let's get started.**

The entire team then went out to see the HIVE already wrecking havoc of Jump City.

Sonic: "Oh look. The bad kids are already wrecking havoc. Hehe."

Knuckles: "You guys got some nerve."

Jinx: "Well if it isn't the Teen Titans and their furry friends."

Mammoth: "Hehe. This should be fun."

Gizmo: "What are you scumbags gonna do about it?"

Then, a ball hits Gizmo in the back.

Gizmo: "Hey! Who did that?"

AD uncurls herself.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, bub?"

Gizmo scowled.

Gizmo: "Why you mangy little furball!"

Gizmo went to attack AD but she dodged by running super fast behind him.

"Ha! Is that all you got?"

Shadow blasted Gizmo away from AD.

Shadow: "Kid. Next time, keep your hands to yourself."

Knuckles: "Yeah! Or I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!"

Gizmo: "HIVE. RETREAT!"

The HIVE retreated.

Jinx: "You all got lucky this time!"

Jinx retreated with the other HIVE.

Knuckles scoffed.

Knuckles: "Cowards."

Tails: "What do you guys say we celebrate with pizza?"

Knuckles: "I'm all for it."

Sonic: "Oh yeah! Jump City's best pizza!"

AD suddenly sees a figure by the alley.

"You guys can go on without me."

Raven: "You sure, AD?"

AD nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go see what that figure is."

Robin: "Okay then."

Beast Boy: "We'll save you a slice, Dashie."

Team Sonic and the Teen Titans went to go have pizza while AD went to explore.

"Who-who's there?"

AD looked around.

"Hello?"

Then, the figure finally spoke.

Slade: "Hello Amanda. Remember me?"

AD, hearing the voice, had her ears all the way down in fear.

"Oh no. Not-Not you!"

Slade stepped out of the shadows.

Slade: "Miss me?"

AD crawled away from Slade.

"Get-Get away from me! I'm warning you!"

Slade: "And what are you gonna do if I don't?"

AD kicked Slade in self defense and ran away.

Slade grabbed AD's ankle, causing her to fall down.

"Oh no! No!"

Slade pulled AD to him.

"No! No!"

Meanwhile with the others...

Everyone was having pizza and chatting.

Then, a scream is heard.

Tails: "What was that?"

Shadow went to look from the balcony to see AD with Slade.

Shadow: "Oh no. AD!"

Knuckles: "Oh great. Slade is back."

Robin: "Let's go, guys!"

They all then went to fight off Slade.

Meanwhile, AD was trying to prevent herself from getting closer to Slade.

The others arrived.

Beast Boy: "Dashie! No!"

Robin: "Slade."

Knuckles: "Back from the dead, are we?"

Slade: "Well if it isn't my old friends, Team Sonic and the Titans. Reunited again."

Shadow: "You better let her go!"

Slade: "Come over here and make me."

Robin: "TITANS AND TEAM SONIC, GO!"

Then, everyone went to fight Slade till he took a step back and put a knife on AD's neck, threatening to kill her.

Slade: "One more move and Amanda here gets it!"

AD shivers and trembles out of complete fear.

Robin: "AD!"

Beast Boy: "Oh! I can't watch, dude!"

Beast Boy looked away.

Starfire: "AD!"

Raven used her powers to release AD from Slade's grip.

AD, still trembling in fear, whimpered a little.

Slade: "What?!"

Sonic: "Ha! Now you're outnumbered, metal face!"

Knuckles tackled Slade to the ground.

Knuckles: "What will it be? Pounding or a beat down?"

Slade: "Try me."

Knuckles smirked.

Knuckles: "Cy? You got the secret weapon?"

Cyborg: "You know me so well, Knux."

Cyborg began to build up his power while Knuckles spin dashes.

Knuckles: "NOW!"

Cyborg blasted Knuckles while he spin dashes, thus creating the fire ball.

Knuckles: "Take this!"

Knuckles hits Slade, thus defeating him.

Knuckles uncurled himself.

Knuckles: "Beat that!"

Slade: "You may have won this round, Titans and Team Sonic, but I'll be back."

Slade escaped the scene.

Tails: "We'll just see about that. Hehe."

Robin: "You okay AD?"

AD shook her head no, as she's very scared.

Raven: "She's very scared."

Robin: "Don't worry, AD. We will find out why he was after you."

Beast Boy: "It'll be okay, Dashie."

Starfire: "Poor thing."

Robin: "Let's go home, guys."

They all went home with Raven carrying AD on the way.

Sonic: "Hey Rae? Mind if I ask you something?"

Raven: "What is it, blue?"

Sonic: "Well I was wondering. Would you like to you know hang out sometime tonight?"

Raven: "I'd love to. Where do you want to go?"

Sonic: "Well there's this carnival Beast Boy told me about and I'd like to go there and play some games and maybe eat something afterwards."

Raven: "Deal."

Sonic: "What time should I get you?"

Raven: "Surprise me."

Sonic: "Will do. See you then."

Raven: "Okay."

Sonic went to catch up with the others.

AD shivered to death and held on tightly to Raven's cloak.

Raven: "Hey. It's okay."

"No. It's not. He almost killed me! Killed me!"

Raven: "Hey hey. No need to be so afraid. Like Robin said, we'll find out why Slade was after you. Don't be scared."

AD gulped.

"Help me."

Raven: "Look. AD. It'll be okay. As long as we're around, he won't lay one hand on you again. Promise."

"Hope you're right."

Raven and AD went to catch up with the others to go back to the tower.

**And I'll end it off here for right now. Looks like Slade is after AD again and it's not very pretty. But no worries. Team Sonic and the Titans will do everything they can to prevent him from going anywhere near AD. So Chapter 3 will be out sometime tomorrow. So please look forward to it. Okay. I'm done here. I'm out. Till next time, see you later :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Slade's Revenge

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the third chapter. This is where Slade interferes with Sonic and Raven's hangout. So truthfully, I think he only wants to interfere so he can get to AD through them. Like I said, he's after AD in the sequel. Don't ask why. I don't know. I think he just wants another sidekick. I don't know. Anyway. I'm blabbering on. Let's get started.**

That night, Sonic arrived at Raven's bedroom door. He was a little bit nervous.

Sonic: "Let's do this."

Sonic knocked on the door and out came Raven.

Raven: "Ready?"

Sonic: "Always."

Raven: "Let's go then."

Sonic and Raven head out to the carnival.

Beast Boy: "Have fun, guys."

Sonic: "We will."

Robin: "Be on the lookout for Slade."

Sonic: "Will do, Robin."

Raven: "And AD is on my bed, asleep so be sure he stays away from her."

Shadow nodded.

Tails was playing video games with Cyborg.

Cyborg: "Will do."

Tails: "Yeah. No problem."

Raven: "Thanks guys."

Sonic and Raven arrive at the carnival, hours after.

Sonic: "So where do you want to play first?"

Raven: "Not sure. You pick."

Sonic shrugged.

Sonic: "Sure. Why not?"

Then, after hours of playing games and after a good dinner, Sonic and Raven decided to ride on the ferris wheel.

Sonic got a little closer to Raven.

Sonic: "So Raven. What made you decide to hang out with me?"

Raven: "Well I'm not sure. You're not like other guys. You're always so polite, you care about your friends and you have really soft fur."

Sonic: "Hehe. I know. But to be honest, I'm the same with you. You're not like any other girls I've met."

Raven blushed a little.

Raven: "Really?"

Sonic nodded and leans in towards Raven while she does the same for a kiss till it was interrupted by Raven seeing Slade behind Sonic.

Raven: "Sonic! Behind you!"

Sonic: "What?"

Slade: "Hello Raven. Sonic."

Sonic turned around to see Slade.

Sonic: "You again!"

Slade grabbed Sonic.

Slade: "Where is the girl? Give me her!"

Sonic: "No way!"

Raven: "You're not getting AD!"

Slade: "Very well then."

Meanwhile in the tower, it was pretty normal till Tails sees an army of circles on the TV screen.

Tails: "Uh guys! Guys!"

Everyone, except AD, ran towards Tails.

Knuckles: "What is it Tails?"

Tails: "We have company."

Shadow: "Great. Slade's personal army. What are we gonna do about AD?"

Robin: "I'll stay in here and guard her. The rest of you take care of those minions."

Beast Boy: "Got it, Robin. TITANS GO!"

The Titans, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow went outside to fight off the army while Robin guards AD.

AD, who is in Raven's room asleep, was awoken by something strange.

"Hmm? Who would...?"

AD opened the door, only to find an army of Slade's minions running towards her.

"Oh no! Not again!"

Robin got in front of AD and hits the army, one by one, with his metal staff.

"Robin? What is going on?"

Robin: "Slade is out to get you. He sent his minions after you. I'm here to protect you."

Robin called Sonic by communicator.

Robin: "Sonic? How are things with you and Raven?"

Sonic: "Bad. Me and Raven tried to fight Slade and he's not giving up. What about you?"

Robin: "I'm trying to protect AD from Slade's minions who's trying to take her."

Raven: "Please keep her safe."

Robin: "I'll do my best."

Robin hangs up the communicator.

Robin: "AD. Make a run for it while I take care of these fiends."

AD nodded and ran away to somewhere safe while Robin fights the minions one by one.

AD made it to the Titans Tower roof and was out of breathe from running. Till she suddenly heard a voice.

Terra: "Hey kid. Long time no see."

"T-Terra?"

Terra nodded then held out her hand for AD.

Terra: "Come on, kid. I'll get you somewhere safe."

AD took Terra's hand and rode with her to somewhere safe.

"Terra. What is going on? Why is he after me?"

Terra: "After I betrayed him to help the Titans defeat him, he's been looking for a new apprentice so when he saw you have super speed like Sonic, he knew you would be the perfect apprentice so that's why he's after you."

"But I don't want to fight my friends. I don't want to fight the Titans. I refuse to serve him after what he did to you."

Terra: "I know. I don't like to be reminded of that time but stay with me and you'll be safe. Away from Slade."

AD nodded.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Raven...

Sonic: "Man. This guy is not staying down."

Raven: "Tell me about it."

Raven's communicator rang and she picked up.

Raven: "Terra?"

Terra: "Hey Rae. I got the kid."

Raven: "Is she safe?"

Terra: "As long as she's with me, she will be."

Sonic: "Thanks Terra."

Terra: "No problem guys."

Terra hung up.

After hours of fighting Slade, he was finally defeated along with his minions.

Slade: "This isn't over! I will be back!"

Sonic: "Yeah. We'll see about that."

Raven: "Let's go Sonic."

Then, Sonic and Raven went back to the tower.

Knuckles: "Well? How was it?"

Sonic shrugged.

Sonic: "It was good. Other than the fact we had to fight Slade."

Raven: "Yeah. So where is she?"

Terra then dropped by to drop off AD.

Terra: "There you go guys. Here's the kid."

AD jumped off the rock Terra was on.

Beast Boy: "Thank you so much for the help, Terra."

Terra: "Hey. Anything for my friends. Bye guys."

Terra left.

Beast Boy: "You okay, Dashie?"

AD nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Cyborg: "We're glad Slade didn't know you were with Terra, Lil Dash."

"She told me as long as I'm with her, I'll be safe. Away from him."

Robin: "Well good thing she came just in time."

Cyborg: "Well time for bed, ya'll."

Everyone, except AD, went to bed.

AD had her ears all the way down.

Raven: "Come on, AD."

"Coming."

AD went to Raven's room and sits on the bed.

Raven: "Is everything okay?"

AD sighed.

"My super speed. Is it really that valuable?"

Raven: "Hey. Don't worry about it. He won't go anywhere near you as long as we're around."

"I suppose you're right."

Then, both AD and Raven went to sleep.

**And I guess that will be it. And before any of you ask, this takes place after the unfortunately cliffhanger series finale of the original Teen Titans so Terra is one of the good guys. And the reason why she wasn't in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans is because after the events of Team Sonic meets Teen Titans, she moved out so that's why she wasn't living with the Titans in this story either. Anyway. Chapters 4 and 5 will be the Titans seeing AD in werehog form for the first time so this means that she will experience the same thing Beast Boy experienced so this will be new to her friends, with an exception of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Beast Boy. So anyways. Look forward to those chapters and I will see you guys later. Till next time, bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Werehog Strikes Part 1

**Hey everybody. I'm back at it again with the long waited chapter 4. I decided to add in Adonis only cause he's a new enemy to Team Sonic and the Titans are about to learn something dark about AD that they don't know about. Let's get started, shall we?**

The next day, after another Slade incident, Team Sonic, excluding AD and the Titans gather round in the living room to discuss how they can protect AD from Slade.

Knuckles: "So what's the plan?"

Robin: "I keep saying this, Knux. We need to keep AD away from Slade."

Tails: "Cause remember. He's after her."

Knuckles: "Oh."

Robin: "But Raven has been doing a very job at protecting her whenever she needed."

Raven: "Well she's like a little sister to me and she feels safest around me."

Knuckles: "But still. How are we gonna protect AD from Slade? From what you guys said, he's the toughest villain ever."

Robin: "We can do it together as a team."

Sonic: "What Robin said. Besides the only reason why we're here is because the Teen Titans needed our help with him."

Beast Boy: "That and it keeps Robin away from his Slade obsession."

Tails: "What is that?"

Cyborg: "It happens when we fight Slade."

Tails: "Oh."

Knuckles: "Suppose you guys are right."

Then, a red crime alert sounded.

Knuckles: "Oh great. More crime."

Shadow opened one eye.

Shadow: "Who's the bad guy this time?"

Cyborg looked on the TV.

Cyborg: "it's Adonis."

Beast Boy groaned.

Beast Boy: "Not that jerk again!"

Sonic: "Who the heck is that?"

Robin: "One of our enemies and he was the reason why Beast Boy was kind of not himself and became a werebeast."

Sonic: "Yikes."

Beast Boy: "No worries about it, Sonic. I promised myself I would avoid any contact with him."

Cyborg: "Just relax, BB. We'll fight him and be done with it."

Beast Boy: "Deal."

Robin: "Then let's go. Teams, go!"

Both teams then leave the tower to deal with an enemy.

They arrived at the city, seeing Adonis wrecking havoc.

Knuckles: "Who's this joker?"

Adonis: "Who are you calling joker, wuss?"

Knuckles: "What did you just call me?!"

Adonis: "You heard me. Wuss."

Knuckles: "THAT DOES IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

Knuckles charged at Adonis but he was held back by Starfire while Sonic gets in between Knuckles and Adonis.

Sonic: "Violence doesn't solve everything, you know."

Knuckles: "Well this joker is gonna get it!"

Shadow blasted Adonis away from Knuckles.

Shadow: "If anyone's a wuss, it's you, robotboy."

Beast Boy: "Yeah! You tell him Shads!"

Beast Boy shapeshifted into a panther and attacked Adonis but ends up getting knocked out by him.

Adonis scoffed.

Adonis: "Is that all you got?"

Beast Boy shapeshifted back to human form and growled at Adonis.

Adonis then felt a furry ball hit him.

Adonis: "Hey! Who did that?"

AD uncurled herself.

"Ha! Sucka!"

Adonis: "Think you're so cool, little girl? Take this!"

Adonis punched AD, causing her to hit a wall.

"Oh. You want to play? Okay. LET'S PLAY!"

AD ran up to Adonis and attacked him violently.

Beast Boy: "Yeah! You get him, Dashie!"

Raven went to stop AD but Shadow prevented her.

Shadow: "This is her battle."

Raven: "But Shadow. I gotta stop her before she goes too far..."

Adonis suddenly sees Raven.

Adonis: "Hello again, feisty."

Adonis grabbed Raven.

Adonis: "What do you say we'd go out?"

Raven: "Not happening! Let me go!"

Adonis: "Not a chance. You're mine."

AD growled at Adonis.

"You heard her. Let her go."

Adonis: "What are you gonna do about it, little girl?"

"You'll see."

AD took a step back and begins transforming into her werehog form.

Everyone watched.

Beast Boy: "Dashie?"

Starfire went over to AD but Knuckles stopped her.

Knuckles: "Don't..."

AD then roared as she became a werehog.

Adonis had a scared expression on his face.

AD then ran towards Adonis and scratched him, making him drop Raven.

Beast Boy and Sonic ran towards Raven and helped her up.

Beast Boy: "Dashie is a werewolf?"

Sonic: "Not a werewolf. A werehog. It happens when we get in danger. Bad danger."

Beast Boy: "Oh."

Cyborg: "So Lil Dash had a dark side too?"

Knuckles: "Yep. She does. She may be happy and perky but when we get in danger, look out."

Adonis was defeated and was seen running away screaming.

Tails: "Yeah! You better run!"

AD growled lowly and howled and transformed back into a hedgehog with her clothes torn up.

"How do you like that?"

She then sees the Titans, except Raven and Beast Boy, looking at her in fear.

"Uh. Did I do something wrong?"

Sonic: "AD. They found out about your werehog form."

AD's ears then go all the way down in fear.

"Uh oh."

*TO BE CONTINUED*

**And that's it. The Titans found out that AD has a dark side to her but this also means she will have to go through some DNA tests and as usual, Robin will have to determine whether she leaves or stays by doing some DNA tests like I said. To really prove if her werehog form is good or bad. Anyway. That will be it for now. Part 2 will be up sometime tomorrow so be on the lookout for that. Anyways guys. Till next time, see you later :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Werehog Strikes Part 2

**Hey everybody. I'm back with Chapter 5 like I said I would. Anyways. Plot is the Titans found out about AD's werehog form and they try to do a DNA test on her, which is a bad idea because she was both scared and under pressure. So let's go ahead and get started.**

After finding out about AD's werehog form, Robin had her strapped into one of the infirmary beds and she was struggling to get out.

"What is this you're doing to me?! Get me out!"

Robin: "Sorry AD but this is for your own good."

"No! It can't be for my own good! It can't..."

AD suddenly begins to transform again.

Starfire: "AD!"

Starfire walked towards AD but Robin stopped her.

Robin: "No!"

"Get away from me."

Starfire: "What is...?"

Beast Boy: "Dashie! No!"

AD then transformed into her werehog form and roared.

Robin: "Titans, go!"

The Titans, excluding Raven and Beast Boy, fought AD.

Beast Boy and Raven ran out of the infirmary for safety when Team Sonic came to them.

Sonic: "Hey guys. What's goin on?"

Beast Boy: "Dashie is going berserk."

Tails: "You mean her werehog form came back?"

Raven: "And she's attacking our friends."

Knuckles: "That means she was scared and under pressure."

Shadow: "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Knuckles: "Shadow. We've known AD ever since we met her and we should darn well know that her werehog form not only comes out when we get in danger but it also comes out when she gets under pressure about something."

Shadow: "Good point. Raven. Why don't you go in there and calm her down?"

Raven: "Are you crazy, Shadow? Robin won't let us go near her. He won't even let me go near her."

Shadow shrugged.

Shadow: "I tried."

Robin then came out of the infirmary with Cyborg and Starfire.

Robin: "She has to go."

Team Sonic except Shadow: "WHAT?!"

Knuckles: "Are you mad?! She might not survive on the streets!"

Tails: "What if Slade gets her? That's the whole reason why we're here. To keep him away from her."

Robin: "He can have her. I don't care. She needs to go."

Robin walked away.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire look at each other.

Sonic: "He doesn't mean it, does he?"

Knuckles: "Yeah. As soon as she's out there alone, Slade will get his target and turn her into his apprentice."

Beast Boy: "Just like he did to Terra."

Tails: "Then we gotta convince him that even though AD has a dark side, she's still one of us."

Sonic: "Good call, little buddy. Let's do it."

AD, who happened to hear everything, sighed and had her ears all the way down.

"It's no use. He wins. I gotta go. Otherwise, I'll hurt them even more."

AD then jumped out of the infirmary window and ran away from the Titans Tower.

A few days have gone by and the Titans and Team Sonic have done nothing to convince Robin that AD is still a good person with a dark side.

Cyborg: "Any ideas, blue dawg?"

Sonic: "I don't know what would convince him. I mean us as Team Sonic have known AD ever since we met her and we've known her longer than Robin has."

Knuckles: "Yeah. He doesn't know anything about AD."

Beast Boy: "Are you just saying that because you're still jealous of him?"

Knuckles: "Hey! He's better looking than me!"

Tails facepalmed at Knuckles' response.

Tails: "How many times do I have to say this, Knuckles? It's not about looks, it's about personality."

Knuckles: "Tell that to Mr Pretty Boy."

Sonic: "Enough. This isn't about who's better looking than who. This is about us trying to convince Robin that although AD has a dark side, she is still one of us."

Robin the came in.

Robin: "I know she is one of us. I just don't understand why she would go berserk."

Shadow: "She was under pressure. And she was scared about having a DNA test, which is a bad idea."

Robin: "Aw man. I should've realized."

Knuckles: "Ya think?!"

Tails smacked Knuckles across the head.

Tails: "Not helping."

Then, a red crime alert sounded.

Knuckles: "Now what?"

Tails looked on the computer.

Tails: "Uh oh."

Starfire: "What is it, Tails?"

Tails: "It's Slade and he's got AD!"

Robin: "He's not touching her on my watch! TEAMS, GO!"

Both teams went out to fight Slade.

When they got to the abandoned factory, they looked everywhere for Slade.

Sonic: "Come out, come out wherever you are, metal face."

Knuckles: "Yeah. That'll get him to come out. Real smooth, Sonic."

Sonic: "Hehe. Thanks."

Knuckles: "I was being sarcastic."

Robin then puts his arm in front of everyone, making them all bump into each other.

Sonic: "Dude. What gives?"

Robin: "Look."

Robin pointed at a shadow, which is Slade's shadow.

Knuckles: "Oh look."

Slade: "Team Sonic and the Teen Titans. We meet again."

Robin: "What do you want, Slade?"

Slade: "Oh nothing. Just a little present I'd show you. Apprentice."

AD then showed up in an apprentice outfit.

Everyone was shocked, especially Robin.

Robin: "No..."

Beast Boy: "Dashie?"

Sonic: "He's done it! He's made AD his apprentice."

Knuckles: "Oh you're gonna pay for that!"

Slade: "Am I? Apprentice. Attack."

AD nodded.

"Yes master."

AD then did as she was told and went to fight the Titans and Team Sonic.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

**And that's it for now. Yeah. To be honest, I thought about having AD finally conquer her fear of Slade since well. Everyone has to conquer their fear at some point. So Chapter 6 will be the battle between Team Sonic, the Teen Titans and AD. Hey. I had to. So anyway. Chapter 6 will be up soon. And for those of you wondering if I will add new new characters, well. I'll add new villains but sadly, not new heroes. Just 10 heroes is enough for me. Okay? Okay. So anyway. I'm out. Till next time, bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

**Hey everybody. I'm back at it again with the sixth chapter of this story. This is basically everyone encouraging AD to face her fear of Slade. Nothing too special. And by the way. Just a heads up. Chapter 25 of Code: Sonic is going to be delayed to Monday. Because I still need time to work on it. Okay. Now that's out of the way, let's go ahead and get started.**

AD launched an attack at Team Sonic and the Teen Titans but they dodged, refusing to hurt their friend.

Robin: "AD. Why did you do this? You said you didn't want to fight us."

AD felt lots of anger towards Robin because of him kicking her out of the Titans Tower all because of her werehog form being thought of as evil.

"Well if you hadn't said that Slade can have me, I still would've never did this but what else was I supposed to do? You thought my werehog form was evil and I had no other choice!"

AD and Robin fought each other when Raven got in front of Robin to stop AD from fighting him.

Raven: "AD. You don't have to do this."

AD growled.

"Get out of my way, Raven!"

Raven: "No. I'm not letting you hurt your friend."

AD turned away.

"What do you know? You don't know anything about me!"

Raven: "That's true. You're right. I don't know you as well as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow do. But I do know you're a much better person than this."

Shadow nodded, agreeing with what Raven said.

Shadow: "It's true, AD."

"What are you talking about?"

Robin: "You need to conquer your fear and come back to our side."

Beast Boy: "Yeah Dashie. That's what Terra did. You can do this."

"But how? I mean look what he's done to me."

AD showed the same apprentice outfit Robin wore when he was working for Slade.

Tails: "Use your werehog form."

AD hesitated about using her werehog form.

"My werehog form? But that beast only comes out of me when one of you get in danger."

Sonic: "So? It shows you're a more mature hero. A more valued member of our team. You can face your fear by using that beast inside you."

Cyborg: "I don't mean to interrupt you dawgs but one of you is about to be in danger."

Robin: "What do you mean, Cyborg?"

Cyborg pointed at Slade who has caught Raven.

Cyborg: "That."

Slade: "Are you gonna take long or what, apprentice?! Or can I destroy your friend here so you can obey me?!"

Knuckles: "Oh no. That can't be good."

Shadow: "Ya think?"

Raven struggled to break free.

Raven: "Let me go."

Sonic lunged at Slade but was stopped by Starfire.

Starfire: "You can do it, AD."

Knuckles: "Yeah. Face your fear and save Raven."

Shadow puts a hand on AD's shoulder.

Shadow: "You can do this. We believe in you."

AD nodded and stepped away from the others and began to transform into a werehog.

Slade: "W-What?! Impossible! Apprentice! What are you doing?!"

"I am NOT YOUR APPRENTICE ANYMORE!"

AD transformed into a werehog and roared as everyone except Shadow and Raven cheered her on.

Knuckles: "Yeah! AD!"

Beast Boy: "Go, Dashie!"

Starfire: "You can do it, AD!"

Tails: "Go, AD! Go!"

Slade: "Apprentice! You can't disobey me like that!"

AD growled at Slade and began to attack him, causing Raven to fall down.

Sonic: "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy nodded and shapeshifted into a pterodactyl as Sonic rode on him to catch Raven, causing her to fall into Sonic's arms.

Robin: "Good job, team. Now let's get out of here. AD?"

AD came back to the team and transformed back into a hedgehog, with her clothes ripped and her gloves missing.

"Well? How did I do, Robin?"

Robin: "You did great. Very proud, AD."

"Yay."

AD suddenly passed out with Beast Boy catching her.

Beast Boy: "Gee. A lot taken out of her."

Cyborg: "What do you expect, B? The girl conquered her fear and saved Raven."

Robin: "Well let's go home."

Both teams then head home.

That night, AD was on the tower island, sitting and thinking when Raven joined her.

Raven: "Hey AD. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

Raven sat next to AD.

Raven: "Thank you for saving my life. Back there. You did great."

"Thanks. Robin apologized to me as soon as we got back. Guess he didn't realize that the beast inside me is actually useful."

Raven: "Well we're all proud of you because you showed us that you are a mature girl by conquering your fear."

AD nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I did. Sonic told me that the beast inside me makes me more mature and valued to this team."

Raven: "And he's right. You proved you can be a valued member. You did great, AD. Really great."

"Thanks."

Raven: "Now let's go inside. Or the others will wonder where you went."

"Suppose so."

Then, both Raven and AD head inside.

**And that will be it for this chapter. AD finally conquered her fear of Slade by using her werehog form to save Raven. Now Chapter 7, I plan on adding Malchior from that one Teen Titans episode where Raven felt lonely into the story. Only cause well. Raven and Sonic are the two main characters of the story and I kinda wanted to test the connection they have in the story and I also plan to have Super Sonic in the story as well to fight Malchior once he found out the truth about him. So Chapter 7: "Malchior vs Sonic" will be up sometime tomorrow. I still gotta work on Chapter 2 for the KP/TMNT crossover. I can't believe I haven't gotten that done yet. Oh well. I was focusing on this story and Code: Sonic. Anyway. I will be going now. Till next time, see you later :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Malchior vs Sonic

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the long waited 7th chapter of this story. Since I got nothing better to do (I'm home alone currently), I decided to get this chapter out of the way. As you can tell by the title, Malchior makes his first appearance in the story and like I said, the connection between Sonic and Raven is tested. I know I said I would delay this in favor of AD's origin story but hey. Like I said, got nothing better to do. Anyways. Let's get started, shall we?**

After another day of defeating Slade and saving AD from his grasp, the Titans and Team Sonic have been relaxing and everything has been crime free and quiet. Except Sonic has been bored. AD was raiding the fridge for some tofu, Knuckles was hanging out with Starfire, Beast Boy was playing video games, Cyborg and Tails were working on the T car and Shadow was napping on the couch. Raven, however, was reading a book in her room. Then, Sonic came in the room.

Raven: "Oh. Hey Sonic. What's up?"

Sonic: "Nothin. Just bored."

Raven scoffed.

Raven: "Aren't you always?"

Sonic glared at Raven for being sarcastic.

Sonic: "Cute. Anyways. Whatcha readin?"

Raven: "Just some spells."

Then, suddenly, one of Raven's spell books started to glow.

Sonic noticed quickly that the book was glowing.

Sonic: "Is that one of your spells?"

Raven: "No. Sonic, back up."

Sonic backed up as the book fell down, opened and out came a purple and black dragon named Malchior.

Sonic: "What the heck is that?!"

Malchior: "Hello sweet, sweet Raven. Missed me?"

Raven: "Not quite. Azarath, Metrion, Zintos!"

Raven floated and attempted to banish Malchior but he grabbed her.

Malchior: "Nice try."

Malchior flew away with Raven in his hand. Sonic attempted to go after them but he was too late.

Sonic: "RAVEN!"

The rest of the crew went in Raven's room.

Robin: "What happened?"

Knuckles: "And what the heck is that?!"

"Cool! A dragon!"

Shadow: "Raven's in trouble. We have to save her."

Beast Boy: "But how?"

Tails: "We know how."

Tails pulled out the 7 chaos emeralds.

Tails: "Sonic. Do you think you can save Raven?"

Sonic: "I don't think. I know I can. Let's do this."

Starfire: "But what will the 7 diamonds do?"

Tails: "They can turn Sonic super."

On cue, Sonic goes Super Sonic.

Sonic: "Super Sonic style! Let's do this!"

Robin: "Titans and Team Sonic, GO!"

On the top of the Titans Tower roof, Malchior was holding Raven hostage.

When Sonic flew up in his super form.

Malchior was enraged and breathed fire on Sonic, only for him to move out of the way.

Sonic: "Missed me!"

Malchior growled.

Malchior: "I'LL KILL YOU, LITTLE RAT!"

Malchior was trying to catch Sonic, who kept dodging his grabs.

Sonic: "I am not a rat! I'M A HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic blasted his power at Malchior while Malchior blasted fire at Sonic.

While Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails freed Raven.

Raven: "Thanks guys but what about Sonic?"

Tails: "Sonic will be okay. He's got it all under control."

And with that, Sonic was finally able to defeat Malchior and banished him back to his book.

Sonic: "And stay in there!"

Sonic transformed back to his normal self while Raven ran over and hugged Sonic.

Raven: "Thanks, Sonic."

Sonic: "It's no problem, Rae. The least I can do for a friend."

Robin: "Let's head back inside and fixed the roof."

With that, Team Sonic and the Teen Titans work together to fix the hole in the roof.

**And there. Done. Just wanted to get this chapter out of the way real quick. Now next chapter, Mad Mod makes his first appearance in the story per request of a user name by the name of Meg the Mako Shark through PM. Anyways. I will be going now. Chapter 4 of AD's origin story and Chapter 3 of A Sitch in New York will be out sometime tomorrow so please look forward to them. Okay. I'm out. See you guys later. Buh bye. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Mad Mod's School of Evil

**Hello everybody. I'm back with episode 8 of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. I know what you're thinking. About time! I know. I'm sorry. Like I said, I was lazy so I didn't bother but it's here now. I figured I would get this out of the way. Anyway. This is actually Mad Mod's first appearance in the story per request by someone named Meg the Mako Shark. Thank you again for the request. Anyways. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

After the battle with Malchior is over, Team Sonic and the Teen Titans are fixing the hole in the Titans Tower roof.

"Dude. That was one epic fight you had. Hehe." Beast Boy told Sonic.

"Thanks, BB." Sonic chuckled.

"Told ya those emeralds would come in handy." Shadow said.

"You said it." Knuckles said.

Tails suddenly noticed Raven, Starfire and AD's absences.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Star, AD and/or Raven?" he asked his friends.

"Not sure. They probably went somewhere, Lil T." Cyborg said to Tails.

Then, suddenly Raven, Starfire and AD bursted in.

"Trouble?" Robin asked.

"Trouble." Raven, Starfire and AD said at the same time.

"Great. Who is it this time?" Knuckles asked.

Then, they all ran in the living room and looked at the monitor.

"Mad Mod!" Robin said.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"Probably a new enemy for us to fight." Tails said.

"Sweet! Another battle! It's on!" AD exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited, Dashie. He's trouble." Beast Boy warned AD.

"Then let's go. Titans and Team Sonic, GO!" Robin said as they all left.

The Titans and Team Sonic arrived at an abandoned school, where their new enemy is supposed to be.

"Where the heck is he?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked.

They looked and it was none other than Mad Mod.

"Mad Mod. What are you planning?" Robin asked Mad Mod.

Mad Mod noticed Team Sonic.

"And who are they? Your furry friends?" Mad Mod asked the Titans.

"Yeah! They're here to help us!" Beast Boy shouted. "Right, Dashie?" he turned around and suddenly sees AD being hypnotized.

"Here we go again." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

AD, however, didn't say anything because she was hypnotized.

"Aw yuck! She's drooling too!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Keep an eye on her, Knux. We'll take care of him." Sonic told Knuckles, who nodded in response.

The rest of Team Sonic and the Titans ran off to look for Mad Mod.

Knuckles reluctantly picked up a hypnotized AD and ran to follow the others.

Team Sonic and the Titans, however, have finished their search.

"Is this guy always like that?" Sonic asked.

"Yep." Beast Boy replied.

"Here comes Knuckles with AD." Tails said.

"You couldn't keep an eye on her?" Shadow asked Knuckles.

"Hey! She's hypnotized, dude!" Knuckles said.

"Well how do we snap her out of it?" Raven asked.

Starfire gets an idea.

"AD. There's leftover pizza in the fridge." she said to AD.

"Cool! I call dibs!" AD shouted, breaking of the hypnosis. She then looked down.

"Aw man. What is this?" AD asked.

"Your drool." Raven replied dryly.

"Aw yuck! I am so taking a shower when this battle is over! And washing these clothes." AD said.

"Okay then. In the meantime, we gotta find the bad guy." Sonic said confidently as they searched some more for Mad Mod.

After hours of searching, they finally found Mad Mod and defeated him in one swing.

"Bye bye." Sonic said teasingly.

"I'll be back, Titans! I'll be back!" Mad Mod shouted as he was being sent away.

"We'll see about that, bub." AD said.

"Let's go home. I'm starving." Knuckles said as they all went home.

A few hours later, AD stepped out of the shower and had put on her PJs and had her clothes in the wash to wash away the drool and was drying herself and looked at Raven reading and got curious.

"What you reading there?" AD asked Raven.

"Just one of my spell books. Wanna watch me practice my magic?" Raven replied.

"Eh. Sure." AD said as she sat on the bed and watched Raven practice her magic.

"I have to ask, Rae. Do you always practice your magic like that?" AD asked curiously.

"Sometimes I have to in order to keep it under control." Raven replied. "Cause if I don't, then it goes out of control and it could hurt you and the rest of my friends. Especially Sonic too."

"Speaking of Sonic, how come you two are always together? Is there something going on between you two?" AD asked.

"Didn't you remember when he was my boyfriend?" Raven asked AD.

"Yeah. I remember. Is he like your Prince Charming or something?" AD said.

"No. We're just friends." Raven said.

"You sure about that?" AD asked.

"AD!" Raven excalmied.

"I'm kidding. Hehe." AD said.

"You are such a kidder." Raven said.

AD just shrugged.

"Kinda my thing." AD said as she continued watching Raven practice her magic.

**And I think that will be it for now. I'm sorry if it's a little short. I had another story I'm working on currently so I wanted to go ahead and get this out of the way. Anyway. Next chapter, I plan on having it focused on Knuckles/Starfire because Blackfire is coming back for revenge against Knuckles. Yes. That's right. Blackfire is coming back for revenge, ya'll. Better be prepared. Hehe. I'm joking. Anyways. Don't ask when Chapter 9 will be out because like I said, I want to focus on one story at a time so I'll get to it when I get to it. Kay? Kay. Anyways. I'm done here. I'm out. Oh and one more thing. Look forward to episode 3 of Total Drama Sonic coming out sometime tonight. I already started working on it last night and I haven't even finished it. Oh well. Anyway. Now, I'm done here. I'm out. See you guys later. Buh bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Blackfire Strikes Back

**Hey everyone. I am back. Missed me? Heh. Good. Sorry about that. Had some personal stuff going on and I didn't feel like updating but I'm back now so no need to worry. Okay. Now this chapter, as you can tell by the title, Blackfire is back for revenge on Knuckles for the last time they met. Spiteful, isn't it? Well that's the whole point! Anyway. Before you guys ask about when Total Drama Sonic episode 5 is coming, it's coming. Okay? Be patient. Anyways. Let's go ahead and get started, shall we? PS: Just a little trivia. This episode's title is a reference to the Pokemon movie Mewtwo Strikes Back.**

After Mad Mod was defeated, our heroes were resting up for another night. Well all except Tails, who is still up looking at the team's computer looking for trouble, evil wise. But he suddenly sees a red dot blinking, meaning trouble has arise. He got worried and scared.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." he said, sighing. "I better tell the others."

The next day, everyone was doing their normal routine. Then, Tails came in looking worried.

"Guys. We have trouble." he said to his friends.

"Is it Slade again?" Robin said, causing AD to squeal in fear and hide behind Raven.

"No. Worse." Tails said.

Suddenly, the whole team heard a window crash. It was Blackfire, their enemy and Starfire's sister.

"Hey kiddies. Missed me?" she asked.

"Not one bit." Shadow said.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked.

"Revenge. On a certain red mutt!" Blackfire scowled, eyeing Knuckles.

"Aww. Still sore about our fight and me getting you arrested? Oh boo hoo." Knuckles teased.

"Get over yourself. He won it fair and square." Raven said.

"Sister. I may ask you kindly to leave." Starfire said to Blackfire.

"Make me, sister dear." Blackfire said.

"Don't bother, Star. She only wants me this time." Knuckles said.

"But Knuckles..." Starfire started saying.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Knuckles said, assuring Starfire. Then, he turned to face Blackfire.

"If it's me you want, come get me!" Knuckles said.

"Fair game." Blackfire said, tackling Knuckles.

"Whoa. Knux. Take it outside, man. We don't want Robin yelling at us for making a mess." Cyborg said to Knuckles.

"In that case, meet us on the roof." Knuckles said to Blackfire.

"Fine by me." Blackfire said, smirking.

"Dude. This is not gonna be pretty." Beast Boy said.

A few minutes later, they all went on the roof to avoid making a mess in the tower. Knuckles was warming up and training.

"You got this, Knux. You can take her." Sonic said to Knuckles.

"I know. I ain't gonna let Blackie there take me down without a fight." Knuckles said confidently.

Then, he turned around and found both Blackfire and Starfire missing.

"What the...?" Knuckles said.

"Where'd they go?" Tails asked.

The whole team shrugged.

"She better not be hurting Star!" Knuckles shouted as he ran off to find Starfire and Blackfire.

"Wow." Shadow said.

"Again. This will not be pretty." Beast Boy said.

Knuckles was out in the city looking far wide for Starfire and Blackfire. But he heard some starbolts and he looked up to see Starfire and Blackfire fighting.

"Oh this should be good." Knuckles said as he watched the two fight.

Then, he sees Blackfire heading towards him.

"Crud." Knuckles said as he dodged.

"Ooh! You red mutt!" Blackfire shouted as she grabbed him by the neck.

"Sister dear. Leave him alone!" Starfire protested to Blackfire.

"No I don't think I will." Blackfire said before shining a starbolt to Knuckles' head.

"Nah. It's okay, Star. I got this. She wanted me to begin with and I'm gonna give it to her." Knuckles said before releasing himself from Blackfire's grasp. "Okay, Blackie. Let's go. Right here, right now." he said to Blackfire before fighting her. Hours later, they were both panting from fighting.

"Looks like I win." Knuckles said.

"Not...yet!" Blackfire shouted before charging at Knuckles and suddenly, she gets wrapped up and arrested again. "This isn't the last you'll see of me, Knuckles the Echidna! I'll be back! Just you wait!" she said before being taken away.

"Yeah? We'll see about that." Knuckles said. Then, he gets a hug from Starfire.

"Thank you." Starfire said to Knuckles.

"No prob." Knuckles said. "Say. The night is still young. You want to go grab a bite to eat?" he asked Starfire.

"I'd love to." Starfire said to Knuckles before they went to go eat.

Minutes later, they were at the park having a walk.

"That sister of yours is a handful." Knuckles said to Starfire.

"She is the handful. I feel guilty for almost getting you hurt." Starfire said to Knuckles.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. I've faced worse villains than her." Knuckles said. "So um can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Starfire said.

"How come Robin didn't go all insane everytime Slade is mentioned? Cyborg told me that he has a Slade obsession." Knuckles asked.

"It is more so because Slade is after AD and not him." Starfire replied.

"I thought so. AD is afraid of Slade." Knuckles said. "Besides me and my teammates aren't gonna rest till Slade is defeated once and for all."

"I am glad you and your team took an opportunity to help us with defeating him." Starfire said to Knuckles.

"It's what friends are for. Besides like Cyborg said, it helps get Robin away from his _Slade_ obsession." Knuckles teasingly said.

"You do know how to make a lady laugh, Knuckie." Starfire said, giggling. Knuckles responded by smiling.

"I haven't heard you call me that in a while. Wow." Knuckles said, with Starfire giggling in response.

Then, they both looked into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss but they were suddenly interrupted by the Titans communicator ringing. Knuckles answered.

"Yeah?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles. You and Star better get here. We have trouble. Big trouble." Tails said.

"On it." Knuckles said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Starfire asked.

"It was Tails. He said we better get back to the tower. Quick." Knuckles said. "I have a feeling our old friend Slade is back."

Then, both Starfire and Knuckles went back to the Titans Tower as fast as possible.

**And done! There we go. And yes. I have decided to revert Robin back to his whole Slade obsession thing. I don't know what that was about but oh well. It is what it is. Hehe. I just need a tip on how it works. If you guys have any tips, please let me know. Anyway. Chapters 10-12 is going to be a three parter. Slade is coming back once again. I know what you're thinking. Why? Slade is the main villain of this sequel. So he has to be in the story all the time. Sorry. Hehe. Not. Anyways. I'll be going now. Chapters 10-12 will be out sometime next week. Only cause I have Total Drama Sonic episode 5 to work on. Okay. I will be going. Till the next time we meet, take care and buh bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Obsession Part 1

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the promised three part trilogy of Team Sonic: Back to Jump City. I was finally able to figure out how Robin's Slade obsession works. About time, right? Well it took me a while but no need to complain since it's here. I know what you're wondering. How will this work? Well I was thinking that Robin could use his obsession to protect AD since Slade is still after her. So in a way, at least Robin's obsession is helping. Now that this is out of the way, let's get started, shall we?**

Knuckles and Starfire arrived back to the tower, where they were greeted by the rest of the Titans and Team Sonic.

"What's the sitch?" Knuckles asked.

"This." Sonic said, turning on the TV, revealing the team's arch enemy, Slade.

"Hello, Titans and Team Sonic." he greeted the team.

"You again?" Knuckles said.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" Shadow said.

"Apparently not." Tails said.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin asked.

"Isn't it simple, Robin? The one person I have been after since day one." Slade replied.

AD squealed in fear, knowing Slade was referring to her, and hid behind Raven.

"Protect me, Raven! I don't want to go with him!" AD said out of fear. Raven comforted the scared hedgehog.

"Dashie?" Beast Boy said, worried about AD.

"What do you want her for?" Raven asked.

"I want to make her pay for what she has done to me." Slade said, showing the claw marks from AD's battle with him.

"Well too bad, so sad." Sonic said.

"Very well then. If you want it that way." Slade said, turning off the TV.

"I don't like the sound of that, ya'll." Cyborg said to his friends.

"Ya think?" Knuckles said to Cyborg.

AD was trembling in fear and clutching onto Raven's cloak.

"Protect me." AD said scared.

"Don't worry, AD. We will. We're not gonna let Tin Man take you away from us." Sonic said to AD. Then, he noticed Robin gone.

"Uh where did Robin go?" he asked.

"His Slade obsession is back." Beast Boy said to Sonic.

"Oh boy." Tails said.

"What could be worse about an obsession?" Shadow asked.

"You don't wanna know." Beast Boy said to Shadow, who responded by shrugging.

"But isn't Slade after AD and not Robin?" Tails asked.

"Meaning..." Starfire said to Tails.

"Well Slade doesn't want Robin. He wants AD. He's been wanting AD since the first time we met you guys. That's what he means by day one. Plus he also wants revenge on her for the battle, where she damaged him to protect us." Tails explained.

"You make a good point there." Beast Boy said to Tails.

Then, suddenly, they heard a crash on the rooftop.

"What the heck was that?" Knuckles asked.

Robin came in the room.

"It's Slade. He's found us." he said to the team.

AD screamed out of fear and clutched onto Raven.

"Protect me, Raven!" she shouted out of fear.

"Don't worry, AD. I won't let him get you." Raven said to AD. "Starfire. Help me guard AD." she told Starfire.

"Yes, Raven." Starfire said.

"Looks like us guys get to battle Slade." Sonic said.

"I am so ready to kick some Slade butt!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Let's do this, ya'll!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"TITANS AND TEAM SONIC, GO!" Robin shouted.

The guys go on the rooftop to battle Slade. They arrived and found Slade standing there.

"Slade. We're ready for you." Robin said to Slade.

"Give me the girl." Slade said.

"No way, man!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. I'm taking her." Slade said.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Knuckles asked.

Then, all of Slade's minions jumped down to join Slade.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Knuckles screamed.

"Really, dude?" Beast Boy said, raising an eyebrow.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Shadow said.

"Attack!" Slade told his minions.

"Let's do this, guys!" Sonic exclaimed as the guys battled Slade and his minions.

Meanwhile with Raven and Starfire, they were guarding AD.

"How are you doing in there, AD?" Starfire asked AD.

"There is a mad man after me and I'm scared for my life. Thanks for asking." AD said.

"It's okay, AD." Raven said, reassuring AD.

"No it's not! He's after me! He wants me!" AD said out of fear.

"AD. Calm down. It's okay. I'll make sure he doesn't get to you. Promise." Raven said to AD. "Just stay in my room till he's gone."

"Yes, AD. Please calm down." Starfire said.

AD did what she was told and stayed in Raven's room, shivering in fear.

Raven called in one of the guys on her communicator. Beast Boy answered.

"Yeah?" he said.

"How is everything up there?" Raven asked Beast Boy.

"Bad. Slade is really tough to take down. He already took down Sonic." Beast Boy said.

"SONIC!" Raven shouted out of worry. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Cyborg took him to the infirmary. He'll be alright." Beast Boy said.

"Thank you for telling me, Beast Boy." Raven said before hanging up. "Starfire. I gotta go to the infirmary to see Sonic. Make sure Slade doesn't get AD."

"As you wish, Raven." Starfire said to Raven before she left to the infirmary.

Raven arrived at the infirmary to see Sonic and went up to him and held his hand. Sonic coughed a little and woke up and saw Raven right there.

"Hey Rae." he greeted her.

"Sonic!" Raven said and hugged him. "You're okay."

"Of course." Sonic said. "You guys were right. Slade is one tough bad guy to beat." Raven responded by nodding.

"He's really hard to take down." Raven said.

"How's AD, by the way?" Sonic asked.

"She's safe so far." Raven replied. "Starfire is taking over the guarding duty."

"Knew she'd be safe." Sonic said.

Then, Beast Boy came in.

"Uh guys. We got trouble." he said to Sonic and Raven.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"It's Dashie. Slade found his way to her." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh no! AD!" Raven said before running off.

Sonic got out of the infirmary bed and followed Raven and so did Beast Boy.

The trio arrived and found Slade grasping AD.

"AD!" Raven said, reaching out to AD. "Let her go!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. I want her and I always get what I want!" Slade said.

"You let her go or I'll punch your face off!" Knuckles threatened Slade.

AD was trembling in fear and trying to free herself.

"Hang in there, AD. I'm coming!" Robin said as he ran up to Slade, then he ends up knocked out by him.

"Robin!" Starfire said as she ran towards him.

"Ta ta, Titans." Slade said as he left the Tower.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" AD shouted as Slade left.

"AD!" Knuckles shouted to AD.

"Uh oh. This isn't good, guys." Tails said.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." Beast Boy said. "We just need some assistance."

"From who?" Shadow asked.

"Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Then let's go get her." Knuckles said.

Then, the rest of Team Sonic and the Titans left to go find Terra.

TO BE CONTINUED*

**And I think I'll end it here. But yes. I have decided to have Terra join in on the fun. Only cause why not? Hehe. Now what will become of AD after Slade's through with her? You'll just have to find out in part 2 now, won't ya? Hehe. Anyway. One thing I have to say. If you guys don't like the Sonic/Raven pairing, tough luck. This is MY story and I'll do what I want and there won't be anything you can do about it. Got it? Good. And speaking of Sonic, I did see the Sonic movie (bought it on DVD) and I'll describe it in two words: BEYOND AWESOME! It was awesome! Jim Carrey did a great job portraying Dr. Eggman, Ben Schwartz did an amazing job voicing Sonic (I'll say that he'll probably be the next Sonic voice actor) and the best part: TAILS! I didn't think he'll appear in the movie but he did. Awesome! Anyway. I will be going now. Like I said, if you guys don't like Sonic/Raven pairing, tough luck. My story, I'll do what I want. Hehe. Okay. I'm done now. Till the next time we meet, take care. Buh bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Obsession Part 2

**Hey everyone. I'm back again with part 2 of the three part trilogy of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. I finished it last night but I needed more time before I could publish it and stuff like that. Also, instead of the whole group going in after Slade, I decided that it would be better if they split up into groups just so searching for AD would be easier. Okay. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

The remaining Team Sonic and the Titans were looking far and wide for Terra, hoping for her assistance.

"Where could she be? We have an emergency here." Knuckles said impatiently. "Seriously."

"Hey guys. Looking for me?" Terra greeted her friends.

"Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah. We need your help." Tails said to Terra.

"Sure. What's up?" Terra said.

"It's Slade again. He's got AD." Shadow told Terra.

"And we could really use your help. Will ya?" Sonic said.

"Well sure. Count me in." Terra said confidently.

"Well then. Let's kick some Slade butt." Sonic said.

"But once we get there, we'll need to split up." Robin told the team.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Just listen to Robin. He's in charge." Shadow told Knuckles.

"Thank you, Shadow. We're splitting up because it would be easier for the group if we split up." Robin said.

"I don't see why not. I mean if it makes things easier." Beast Boy said.

Sonic suddenly noticed Tails gone.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Tails?" he asked.

"Hey guys. I think I found where Slade is." Tails told the team.

"Where?" Raven asked Tails.

"Down there." Tails said, pointing at the sewer disk.

"Heh. For someone who is hard to take down, he sure is horrible at finding secret lairs." Sonic scoffed.

"Hehe. Good one." Beast Boy told Sonic.

Tails opened the sewer disk.

"Okay. Let's go guys." he said.

One by one, the team went down to the sewers.

"Yuck! Is there any mutatgen here?" Knuckles asked, grossed out.

"Get used to it." Shadow said.

"Okay, team. Let's split up. Cyborg, Starfire, Knuckles and Tails, you guys go left." Robin told Cyborg, Starfire, Knuckles and Tails.

"Got it." Tails, Cyborg and Starfire said while Knuckles nodded.

"Terra, Shadow. We're going through the middle." Robin told Terra and Shadow.

"Yes sir." Terra said while Shadow nodded.

"And lastly, Raven, Beast Boy and Sonic. You guys go right." Robin told Raven, Beast Boy and Sonic.

"Got ya covered." Sonic said.

"Let's move out!" Cyborg exclaimed as the respective groups split up.

Meanwhile, AD was tied up and trying to escape, to no avail.

"Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it!" she said scared. "Help! Somebody! Help!"

"There is no one to help you now, Amanda. You know exactly what you did." Slade said.

AD began breathing out of control and panicking.

"Let me go!" she shouted out of fear.

Slade walked closer to AD, making her even more scared.

"Dear child. I cannot do that." he said to her.

"And why not?!" she asked.

"That is a question that will be unanswered. But I want to make you pay for what you have done to me." Slade told AD.

AD kicked Slade's face in self defense.

"Ooh you little brat!" Slade exclaimed, proceeding to attack AD.

"No! No! Help! SOMEONE HEEEEEEELP!" AD shouted in fear.

Then, Cyborg blasted the door down with his sonic cannon.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"What?! Impossible!" Slade said.

"That's what you think!" Terra said.

"We'll take care of Slade. Terra, you go free AD." Robin told Terra, who responded by saluting and doing what she was told.

"Let's do this, ya'll!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I call first dibs!" Sonic said as he spin dashed.

Shadow picked up Sonic in ball form. "Up for a little dodgeball?" he asked Slade, throwing Sonic at him. Slade, however, dodged the attack, causing Sonic to hit the wall.

"Okay. Ow!" Sonic said.

"Why did you ask that?" Knuckles asked annoyed. Shadow responded by shrugging.

"Why don't you and Cy do that power attack again?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"The Fire Ball? I'm not sure if it could work." Knuckles said.

"Well do something!" Raven told Knuckles.

Beast Boy morphed into a bull and charged at Slade, who dodged. Beast Boy morphed back.

"Aw c'mon!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We're failing big time." Shadow told his teammates. Then, he looked at Starfire being thrown to a wall.

"Big time." Shadow said.

AD, however, was struggling to free herself.

"C'mon! C'mon!" she said to herself.

Terra ran towards her. "Hey kid." she greeted AD.

"Terra! Help! Please!" AD told Terra.

"Take it easy, kid." Terra said calmly to AD and untied her.

AD jumped down and take a few deep breathes.

"Take it easy, kid. It's okay." Terra said, reassuring AD. "C'mon, let's get you out of here."

Terra took AD out of the lair while the rest of the team battled Slade, which they are losing.

"We gotta do something. Fast." Cyborg said.

Then, Team Sonic gets an idea.

"I think we know what to do." Tails said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Remember the chaos emeralds?" Shadow asked Robin.

"Yeah. What about them?" Robin asked.

"We brought them in case of emergency. Now is the good time and we know just who to use them on." Tails said as he, Shadow and Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic. Are you in the mood to be super?" Tails asked Sonic.

Sonic smiled in confidence.

"Thought you'd never ask. Hit me." Sonic said confidently.

"But someone's gotta distract Slade while we load him up." Tails said to the rest of his teammates.

"I will." Robin said. "I've battled him for as long as I can remember. I got him."

"Good luck." Raven said to Robin while he left to battle Slade.

"Okay. Star. Grab the emeralds." Tails told Starfire.

"Yes, Tails." Starfire said as she grabbed the emeralds.

"Let's do this." Sonic said in confidence.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

**Cliffhanger. Hehe. Sorry about that but I wanted to save the epic battle for part 3 so stay tuned for part 3 of the trilogy. So anyways. That's part 2 for you guys. I'm also thinking that after part 3, I'm thinking about making a chapter based on the Teen Titans episode "Haunted", only this time, it'll be AD that's haunted instead of Robin. Only cause well. To be honest, I wanted to. There is no exact reason. Just wanted to. Okay so anyways. That will be it. Part 3 will be out either tomorrow or Friday and I really want it to be the most epic battle between Super Sonic and Slade. Okay. I'll be going now. Till the next time we meet, take care. Buh bye! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Obsession Part 3

**Hey everybody. I'm back again. Well this is it. The final part of the three part trilogy. But that doesn't mean the story is over. Ooh no. I still got more ideas for the story so the story is far from finished. Anyways. Here is the epic battle between Slade and Super Sonic. Now with that out of the way, let's get started, shall we?**

Robin and Slade were in a battle till Super Sonic flew up to Robin.

"Sonic?" Robin said.

"Step aside, Robin. I'll take care of him." Sonic told Robin, who responded by smiling and nodding.

"He's all yours." Robin said before heading back to the team.

"What?! Impossible!" Slade shouted.

"Oh. It's very possible. Say good night, Slade." Sonic said.

"We'll just see about that." Slade said.

Then, he and Super Sonic engaged in a battle. Team Sonic and the Titans watched as their co-leader battled their enemy.

Suddenly, Sonic was thrown to a wall.

"Is that all you got, Sonic?" Slade chuckled.

Sonic got up and charged up his power.

"Okay. You wanna play? Let's play!" he shouted as he violently battled Slade.

"Sonic!" Raven said out of worry as she reached out to him but she was stopped by Shadow.

"Don't worry. He's got this." he assured Raven.

"Yeah. He's Sonic the Hedgehog." Tails said as Starfire placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"He will be okay, Raven." she told Raven.

"I hope you're right." Raven sighed as she looked at Sonic. "Sonic." she mumbled to herself.

Then, Sonic was weakened a little.

"Do you really think you can challenge me, you little rat?" Slade taunted Sonic.

Then, suddenly, Sonic's power began to charge a lot.

"I...I am not a rat. I'M A HEDGEHOG!" Sonic said as he continued to battle Slade, who is nearly defeated.

"What?! This can't be!" Slade said.

"Say good night, Tin Man!" Sonic said as he defeated Slade.

"I will be back! I will have my revenge!" Slade said before fading away, leaving behind his mask.

"We'll see about that." Knuckles taunted as he picked up Slade's mask.

Then, Sonic changed back to normal due to the power of the chaos emeralds powering down.

"I did it." Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Raven said as she ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

"It's okay, Rae. It's over now." Sonic said to Raven.

"Well you did great, Sonic." Robin said.

"I'll say. That was awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"C'mon, ya'll. Let's go home and celebrate." Cyborg said as they all went back to the tower. Then, the team stopped.

"Wait. Aren't we missing something?" Tails asked.

"AD!" Starfire said.

"It's okay, guys. She's with me." Terra said, showing AD.

"You okay, Dashie?" Beast Boy asked AD, who shook her head no in response.

"He almost killed me." she said as she walked over to Raven and clutched onto her cloak.

"It's okay, AD. He's gone now. He won't bother you anymore." Raven said as she comforted the scared hedgehog.

"Let's go home, ya'll." Cyborg said as the entire team went back to the tower.

Back at the tower, Team Sonic and the Titans were having a celebration over Slade being defeated once and for all. AD, however, was the only one not celebrating due to being in fear.

Raven walked up to the scared hedgehog.

"You okay?" she asked concerned. AD responded by shaking her head no.

"I'm scared. I'm gonna have nightmares for life." she said out of fear. Raven placed a hand on AD's shoulder.

"It's okay." she said to AD, who was trembling in fear.

"No. No it's not. He almost killed me." AD said out of fear.

"Well you're safe now and he's gone. He won't bother you anymore. Promise." Raven assured AD.

AD took a few deep breathes.

"I guess you're right." she said.

Raven smiled and hugged AD.

"It's okay." she said.

"I know." AD responded.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was rummaging the fridge since everyone voted on breakfast explosion.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" Beast Boy asked.

"Man. Nobody wants tofu waffles." Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

"I do. Pass me the soy milk." Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

Cyborg and Beast Boy began to fight once again.

"Give me that soy milk!" Beast Boy said.

"No, yo!" Cyborg said.

"Are you two done yet?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"You know, if you two continue fighting, then no more breakfast explosion." Sonic jokingly said.

Tails rolled his eyes. "I swear, you two are like children." he said to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"I'm bored now." Sonic said as he walked over to Raven and AD.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting again?" Raven asked Sonic.

"They're like children. How do you put up with them?" Sonic responded.

"I just ignore them." Raven said.

"I'll leave you two alone." AD said as she left.

Sonic sat next to Raven.

"So is AD okay?" he asked.

"She will be. I hope." Raven responded.

"I know. If it wasn't for Terra rescuing her, she would've been horse meat." Sonic said. Raven responded by nodding.

"At least everything's back to normal." Raven said.

"I know and I'm hoping for it to be that way." Sonic said.

Suddenly, in the basement, the hole in Slade's mask began to flash red.

**And finished. That took longer than expected. Oh well. Anyway. Next chapter is going to be based on the Teen Titans episode "Haunted" and it's going to be centered on AD as she begins to hallucinate seeing Slade after his death as she becomes the only one seeing his ghost and the others don't see him. Just her. Oh. This should be good. Hehe. Hey. It's my story and I can make it dark if I want to. Hehe. Anyway. I will be going now. Till the next time we meet, take care. Buh bye! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Haunted

**Hey everybody. It's me and I am back with the long waited episode 13 of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. I want to apologize that it took me this long to publish it. I was all ready to publish it last night after hours of typing it but I ran into one of those stupid errors where the document didn't submit. I hate it when that happens. Ugh. Anyways. Just like before, this chapter is inspired by and based on the Teen Titans episode "Haunted" and this chapter focuses fully on AD as she begins to hallucinate seeing Slade after Sonic defeated him, concerning her friends. Also, it reveals how old AD was when she became the number one Teen Titans fan and when she developed a fear of Slade. Another thing, this is the HIVE's second appearance in the story cause why not? Hehe. Anyway. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

The night after the breakfast explosion nonsense, AD was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and had her PJs on. She suddenly sees Slade's reflection in the bathroom mirror, causing her to spit out the toothpaste and have a panic attack.

"Hello, Amanda." Slade's reflection greeted AD. "Missed me?"

AD didn't answer as she was having a panic attack.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself. Because I will be back one day and I will have my revenge and you will be mine!" Slade said.

AD screamed and kicked the bathroom mirror, causing it to break into pieces.

Knuckles came in after hearing AD scream.

"What happened?" he asked concerned. "AD? What's wrong?"

"It's him! It's him!" AD said out of fear.

Knuckles looked around and saw nothing but a broken mirror.

"All I see is a broken mirror." he said. "Maybe you oughta get some rest."

Knuckles went off to bed while AD watched.

"Maybe Knuckles is right. I am a little tired." she said before going to the couch.

Suddenly, a red crime alert started going off, startling AD.

Both teams came in.

"What time is it?" Knuckles asked. Shadow looked at his watch.

"It's one in the morning." he replied.

"Man. Who commits a crime at this late hour?" Sonic groaned. Tails looked at the computer.

"It's the HIVE again." he said to the team.

"Couldn't they wait till morning to commit a crime?" Knuckles whined.

"Apparently not." Tails said.

"Oh quit your whining." Shadow said to Knuckles.

"Let's go, team." Cyborg said.

The Titans and Team Sonic left the Titans Tower, leaving AD behind.

"Dashie? Aren't you coming?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. I guess." AD replied before following along.

Meanwhile, the HIVE was wrecking havoc till Sonic sped by them.

"You guys picked a wrong time to commit a crime." he said.

"Oh really? What are you guys gonna do about it?" Jinx asked.

"You'll see." Shadow replied.

"Titans and Team Sonic, GO!" Robin commanded.

The Titans and Team Sonic, minus AD, fought the HIVE.

AD was watching both teams fought each other.

"Maybe a walk will help clear my mind." she said to herself as she went off for a walk.

Suddenly, Slade's ghost appeared again.

"Hello again, Amanda." he greeted AD, causing AD to fall down.

"No. Not you again!" she said.

"What's the matter, Amanda? Are you afraid?" Slade taunted.

AD began having a panic attack as her leg got grabbed by him.

"No! No! Please!" AD pleaded.

Meanwhile, Team Sonic and the Titans were successful at battling the HIVE.

"Man. This is so easy." Sonic said.

"I'll say." Knuckles said.

Then, they suddenly heard a scream.

"What the heck was that?" Knuckles asked.

"AD!" Shadow said.

"Let's go." Robin said to the team.

"We'll finish this later." Sonic said to the HIVE.

"Fine by us." Jinx said as she and the other HIVE left.

"C'mon, ya'll!" Cyborg said to the team.

Team Sonic and the Titans went to find AD. When they did, she was trembling bad.

"AD?" Starfire said.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"It's him! He's back!" AD shouted.

"Here we go again. First Robin, now Lil Dash." Cyborg said annoyed.

"There is no one there, AD." Starfire said.

"But...I saw him! I literally did!" AD said out of fear.

"Dashie. Calm down." Beast Boy said to AD to try to calm her down.

"I can't calm down! I know what I saw! I saw him!" AD continued shouting.

"Maybe you're hallucinating." Tails said.

"Am not! I know what I saw, Tails!" AD said.

"AD. Calm down. Please. Slade is gone." Raven said to AD.

"I know what I saw! He grabbed me! He did!" AD said.

"I don't get it. Blue dawg defeated him. How can he survive his super attack?" Cyborg said.

"I can understand Eggman surviving Sonic's super attack, but Slade? Not possible." Tails said.

"I know what I saw, guys! I'm not kidding!" AD said.

"Let's run some tests on her. Raven. Pick her up." Robin said to Raven, who responded by doing what she was told.

"Are you serious? Don't you remember what happened the last time you ran tests on her?" Shadow asked.

"Trust me, Shadow. It's for her own good." Robin replied.

Back at the infirmary, AD was laying in the same bed Robin was in with some wires attached to her head.

"Well?" Robin asked Tails.

"Seems perfectly normal so far." Tails replied.

"Normal? Dude. We have a hallucinating girl in the room. Nothing about that is normal." Knuckles said.

"Well I'm curious about how this all started." Beast Boy said.

"It actually began when she was 5. Around the same time she became your number one fan. She's been afraid of Slade for almost 10 years." Shadow explained.

"10 years?! It's been that long?!" Cyborg asked out of shock.

"Yes. Let's just say what he did wasn't so pretty." Shadow said.

"Well that and she told us so it was kind of a shock to us." Sonic said.

Tails suddenly saw AD's heart rate and blood pressure going off.

"Oh no. This isn't good." he said.

"What's going on, Tails?" Robin asked Tails.

"AD's heart rate is going off the charts. So is her blood pressure." Tails replied.

"Nobody can survive that, man!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You think we don't know that?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven barged in the room and saw AD gone.

"AD!" she said out of worry.

Starfire picked up the wires that were on AD.

"Where is she?" she asked.

Sonic heard footsteps in the air vents.

"Up there!" he said, pointing at the air vents.

"I got this!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles! Don't...!" Tails said.

Knuckles glided up the vents, only to be slammed into the bed.

"Go up there." Tails said.

"Ow!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tried to tell you." Tails said.

"And now her hallucination is getting worse by the minute." Shadow said.

"Now we gotta find her again." Knuckles said.

"I got it." Sonic said as he went off to find AD.

Meanwhile, AD was trying her very best to fight her fears.

"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real! Leave me alone!" she said out of fear.

"Oh I'm very real, Amanda. Real enough to take you!" Slade said as he charged at AD.

Sonic came down and finally saw Slade's ghost.

"Holy crud! I thought I defeated him!" he said. Then, he gets an idea and looked at the light switch.

"Lights out, Tin Man." he said, turning on the lights.

"What?! Nooooooooo!" Slade said as he faded away.

"Sonic." AD said to Sonic.

"I know." Sonic said as he catches AD.

The others came as soon as they could.

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked.

"I...I think so." AD replied.

"Let's run a test to make sure." Cyborg said.

Back in the infirmary, AD stayed in the bed with wires on her head.

"Well?" Robin asked Tails.

"Perfectly normal." Tails replied. "Guess she was right. Slade was real. To her."

"Wow. That guy must really want her that bad." Knuckles said.

"What do you expect, Knuckles? It's Slade. Of course, he wants someone." Shadow said, rolling his eyes.

"Well that and he was haunting her and we didn't see it." Sonic said.

Robin opened the door to the infirmary.

"How are you doing, AD?" Robin asked AD.

"A lot better. I guess." AD replied.

Starfire flew over and hugged AD.

"We were so worried about you." she said.

"I know. I shouldn't have worried you guys like that. I'm sorry." AD said.

"It's not your fault, Lil Dash. Slade got the better of you." Cyborg told AD.

"I'll say. He was making you go all nuts." Knuckles commented.

"And we're sorry for not seeing you were haunted." Tails said.

"It's okay." AD said.

"Let's go, guys. AD needs to rest. Rest up." Robin said.

"I will." AD said.

The team, excluding Raven, left AD alone.

"Didn't you want to go with them?" AD asked.

"No. I want to stay with you." Raven replied. She flew over and hugged AD.

"What is it with you and Starfire hugging me? What am I? A stuffed animal?" AD asked.

"I was really worried. Why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked.

"I knew you wouldn't do anything. I had to fight my fears myself." AD said. "Guess I know what to do next time."

"Yes. Next time you're haunted, please tell me." Raven said, scruffing AD's fur. "Get some rest."

Raven left AD alone in the infirmary to rest up.

AD sighed a little. "Let's hope I get a good night's rest this time." she said to herself as she rested up for the rest of the night.

**And finished. Finally. But yeah. This sequel takes place in 2015 and after the origin story, which means in this story, AD is 15 years old. Now next chapter, I plan on adding in Amy Rose. Why, you may ask? Well since I add in Terra every now and then, I thought it wouldn't hurt to add in Amy too since she is one of my top 10 favorite Sonic characters. Also, I finally figured out the plot line for this chapter and I'm glad I did. It was worth it. Hehe. Anyways. Don't ask when the next chapter will be published cause at the moment, I don't know. But oh well. New chapter for you guys. You're welcome. Anyways. I'm gonna go now. I'm out. Till the next time, take care. Ciao! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Rose Returns

**Hey everybody. It's me again and I'm back with the 14th chapter of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. This chapter introduces Amy Rose in the story. Why? Cause I felt like it. Nah. Just kidding. Being truthful, I wanted to add Amy in since I add in Terra every now and then and I thought it wouldn't hurt to add in another character, or at least another hero. That and I felt like the team needed another member to help them out. Tell me what you guys think. Now with that out of the way, let's get started.**

The next day, after another Slade incident, the whole team, except AD, who is still in the infirmary, was enjoying their day of relaxing. Then, Robin came back.

"Team Sonic. Can you explain why I found your friend outside our tower?" he asked Team Sonic.

"What friend?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted.

"Amy?!" Sonic said out of shock.

"Who told you we were in Jump City?" Tails asked Amy.

"Cream did and I finally managed to get a taxi here." Amy replied.

"She can't be serious." Shadow said.

Amy showed her luggage, causing Shadow to take back what he said.

"I take that back. She CAN be serious." he said.

"How are you gonna explain this to Raven?" Knuckles asked Sonic, who responded by shrugging.

"And where's AD?" Amy asked, noticing AD's absence.

"She's in the infirmary." Shadow replied.

Amy got concerned when she heard this.

"Is she sick?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Knuckles replied.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Amy asked.

"You're going to find out. That's why I'm calling a team meeting. Both teams. To the couch." Robin said.

Both teams did what they were told and went to the couch.

"So what's this meeting about?" Beast Boy asked.

"We need to discuss what happened last night." Robin replied.

"What happened last night?" Amy asked.

"Sonic. Do you want to tell her?" Robin asked Sonic.

"Sure. Amy. Do you want to know why we're in Jump City?" Sonic said to Amy.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"It's because the Teen Titans needed our help with their enemy, who is after one of our teammates." Sonic replied.

"You don't mean..." Amy said.

"Yep. Their enemy, Slade is after our beloved AD. He has been ever since we met them." Knuckles said.

"Why is he after her?" Amy asked.

"We don't know! But my theory is that it has something to do with her power. You remember. Her speed." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Her speed, I remember." Amy said.

"And he also knows her real name." Tails said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"Again, we don't know." Sonic replied.

"Now that's creepy." Amy said.

"I'll say. So last night, she began to hallucinate Slade and during our battle with the HIVE, it got worse." Sonic explained.

"Worse like how? If you don't mind my asking." Amy asked.

"Worse to the point where we had to run a test on her, which is a bad idea on my part." Tails replied.

"Why is that a bad idea?" Raven asked Tails.

"Well it was because it grew worse, she ran off." Tails replied.

"Yeah, Raven. You remember." Beast Boy said to Raven.

"And it's not just Slade. We're also battling other villains." Knuckles said.

"Wow." Amy said.

"We know. That's why we're here in Jump City." Sonic said.

"And it was also because Sonic missed his girlfriend." Knuckles teasingly said, causing Sonic to get jumpy.

"Gah! Knuckles! Raven is not my girlfriend!" Sonic retorted.

"Girlfriend?!" Amy said out of rage.

"Oh boy. Not again." Tails said.

"Did you really have to say that?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"Sorry." Knuckles said.

"Just take it easy. We're just friends." Raven said to Amy.

"I hope so. Because if you really are..." Amy threatened Raven.

"Amy. Just cool it. We've talked about starting drama." Shadow said to Amy.

"Sorry." Amy said.

"Besides we have bigger issues than Sonic's love life." Beast Boy said.

"Hey!" Sonic retorted.

"But drama aside, are you willing to help us, what's your name?" Robin asked Amy.

"Oh. It's Amy. Amy Rose." Amy replied.

"Amy. Are you also willing to help us?" Robin asked Amy.

"Well if it's to keep that creeper away from AD, then sure. Count me in." Amy said.

"We'll let you join on one condition." Cyborg said.

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"No drama starting with Sonic. Seriously. It's not cool." Beast Boy said.

"Alright, fine. I'll be good." Amy sighed.

"Alright. Now since you all said you've known AD longer than us, tell us everything you know about her." Robin said to Team Sonic.

"Yes. Please do tell us." Starfire said.

"Where to begin?" Knuckles asked.

"Well she started out as a bit of a loner before we met her. Mainly because humans refused to take her in." Sonic said.

"But there was one human that was interested in her and that was our arch enemy, Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman." Tails said.

"He simply was interested in her because of the power she was born with. Super speed. He wanted to use it for his own evil purpose." Shadow said.

"But he didn't get it because I ended up saving her and taking her in, mainly because she had nowhere else to go." Sonic said.

"What about that beast inside her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Her werehog form?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Wasn't this Eggman person responsible for that?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. That was the power of this enemy, Dark Gaia. She became the victim of that power, causing her to have a craving for meat and she grew extremely aggressive towards us." Sonic said.

"That's what happened to Beast Boy too." Raven said.

"But there is one thing. Instead of her werehog form coming out at night, it comes out when she loses her temper." Shadow said.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"We don't know. We don't know why that is." Tails said.

"All we know is that after that fiasco, her werehog form became most helpful to us. Because it shows she's a more mature and valuable member of our team." Sonic said.

"So pretty much, every villain we met is always after her. We don't know why." Knuckles said.

"Interesting." Robin said.

"But I do have one question. Where do you guys sleep?" Amy asked Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails.

"We all sleep in our friend Terra's former room. Well all of us except for AD." Tails replied.

"Why not AD? Where does she sleep?" Amy asked.

"She sleeps in Raven's room." Knuckles said.

"Why does she sleep in there?" Amy asked, a little bit uncomfortable.

"She feels safest around Raven. Since she protects her from Slade." Shadow replied.

"It raised a few eyebrows for us too since Raven never allows anyone in her room." Beast Boy said.

"The only people I allow in my room are Sonic and AD. For reasons I will not say." Raven said.

"Well you allow Dashie in your room because you said she's like your little sister and Sonic's allowed because he's your man. Hehe." Beast Boy said.

"Will you drop that before you start a mad show?" Raven asked.

"Nope. Hehe." Knuckles replied, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"Well can I see AD?" Amy asked.

"Sure. In the infirmary. To the right of the hallway." Cyborg said to Amy.

"Thanks." Amy said before leaving to see AD.

Meanwhile, AD was sleeping in her infirmary bed. Then, she was suddenly awakened by the door opening.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"It's just me, AD." Amy said.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" AD asked.

"I'm here to help out. Duh." Amy replied.

"Cute." AD said sarcastically.

"Are you okay? Everyone told me about what happened to you last night." Amy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just feeling haunted." AD replied.

"Haunted?" Amy said horrified.

"Yeah. A mad man was after me and I don't know why." AD said.

"And it's creepy he knows your real name." Amy said.

"Yeah. It is. I don't know why that is." AD said.

"Well it's okay because I want to help out too. That mad man is not gonna get you on my watch." Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy." AD said.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you alone now." Amy said before leaving.

"Well let's hope so." AD said before falling back asleep.

**And that's the end of the chapter. The drama is already starting between Amy, Sonic and Raven. Oh. This should be good. Hehe. Anyways. Next chapter, I plan on adding in Control Freak. I know what you're thinking. All out of all the villains, why Control Freak? Well I haven't had a chance to add him in yet. Plus he's a new enemy to Team Sonic. If you guys have any other better ideas about what villain I should add, do tell me. But please don't request Trigon. Why? Because I want to save him for the end of the story. That's why. So anyway. I will be going now. Till the next time we meet, take care. Ciao! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: What A Control Freak

**Hey everyone. What's up? I'm back at it with the 15th chapter of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. I want to apologize for not updating yesterday. I wasn't feeling myself, to be truthful but I'm back now so no need to worry. Anyways. As you can tell by the title, Control Freak makes his first appearance in the story. I decided I was gonna go ahead and add him in anyway cause like I said, my story, I'll do whatever I want and there will be nothing you can do about it. Nothing, I tell you! Anyway. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

AD came out of the infirmary all dressed up and she was greeted by her concerned friends.

"You okay, Dashie?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." AD replied.

"Great to know. Cause we got a crime alert." Sonic said.

"Who is it this time?" Shadow asked.

Tails looked at the monitor and saw someone he never saw before.

"Who is this guy?" he asked.

"Control Freak." Robin said.

"What is he? Eggman 2.0?" Sonic jokingly said.

"Apparently, he's a new enemy." Tails said.

"Well let's kick his butt." Amy said.

"Teams, go!" Robin said.

Both teams left to face a new enemy. They arrived at a video store.

"Well well. If it isn't the Teen Titans." the one they called Control Freak said, turning around.

AD busted out laughing.

"Bro. That's the new enemy we had to face?" she said laughing.

"I knew it. It is an Eggman 2.0." Sonic said.

"And who are they?" Control Freak asked, referring to the Sonic characters.

"Our longtime friends, Team Sonic." Robin replied.

"And we're ready to kick your butt!" Knuckles said.

"I call dibs!" AD said, curling herself into a ball and hitting Control Freak.

"Hey! That hurts!" Control Freak said.

"That's the point, joker." AD said.

"If you want to play, fine. Let's play." Control Freak said, turning on his remote.

"What is that he's got?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a remote, doofus." Shadow said.

"Oh." Knuckles said.

Sonic sped by and took the remote.

"Mine now." Sonic teasingly said.

"Hey! Give that back!" Control Freak said.

"Gotta catch me first." Sonic said, running off.

"Get back here!" Control Freak said, chasing after Sonic.

"Real mature, Sonic." Raven sarcastically said to Sonic, who responded by glaring at her again.

"Real cute, Rae." Sonic said.

"Ooh. Are you two a thing?" Control Freak asked teasingly.

"Gah!" Sonic exclaimed while Raven blushed.

"What?!" Amy said out of rage again.

"Not again." Shadow said.

"Amy! Remember our deal!" Starfire said to Amy.

"You're right, Star." Amy said calmly.

"Yep. They are a thing." Beast Boy teasingly said.

"No we are not!" Sonic retorted.

"Sonic and Raven sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes..." Cyborg sang teasingly.

"Cyborg!" Sonic retorted at his teammate.

"Guys. Focus." Robin said to his team.

"Yeah, guys." Tails said.

"We are. Sonic's got him occupied." Knuckles told Robin.

Then, Amy gets an idea and looks at AD.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked AD.

"Yep." AD replied, curling into a ball.

Amy pulled out her hammer.

"Time to play a little golf." she said. "Fore!"

Amy hits AD with her hammer, causing her to knock Control Freak out instantly.

"Booyah!" AD exclaimed.

"Lil Dash!" Cyborg said.

"What? I can't use your famous line?" AD jokingly asked.

"Aw man. You got me." Cyborg chuckled.

"Control Freak is down." Robin said. "Good job, team."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said.

"Let's go, guys. We'll let the police take care of him." Cyborg said.

Both teams then left the video store.

Back at the tower, Sonic was sitting on the roof of the tower when Raven joined him.

"Hey." she greeted him.

"Hi." he greeted back.

Raven sat next to Sonic.

"You okay?" she asked him concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking. With Amy now on the team, the guys gotta be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Sonic explained.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides I've dealt with enemies worse than her." Raven said.

"I'll say." Sonic chuckled.

"Why is she like that anyway?" Raven asked.

"Well Amy is crazy in love with me and one of the things she hates more than anything is me with another girl. I was actually afraid she would find us in Jump City because of how crazy jealous she gets." Sonic said.

"Don't worry, Sonic. The boys and Starfire can take care of that issue." Raven said, hugging Sonic.

"Don't let Amy see that." Sonic jokingly said.

"You think I would?" Raven sarcastically asked.

"Again, cute." Sonic said.

"C'mon. Let's head inside." Raven said.

"Sure." Sonic said.

Raven and Sonic head off inside the tower.

**And that will be it for now. Whew. This was worth it. Anyway. Next chapter, I plan on adding in Red X. Why? Cause I felt like it. Hehe. Also, starting with this chapter, there will be a running joke of everyone, especially the villains, assuming that Sonic and Raven are a couple and Amy isn't taking it lightly. Oh man. There is about to be some drama up in here! Hehe. Okay. I'm lame at this. Anyways. Chapter 16: "X Marks the Spot" will be out sometime soon so please look forward to it. I gotta work on chapter 2 for Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans 2. Okay. I'm going now. Till the next time we meet, take care, everyone. Ciao! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: X Marks the Spot

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the 16th chapter of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. This chapter introduces Red X in the story but with a twist. I decided it would be fun if Robin was secretly Red X again. Since well. Why not? Hehe. Besides it makes this story a little fun with a twist. Okay. I'll stop talking now. With that out of the way, let's get started. :)**

Raven and Sonic came back to the living room, where their friends, except for Robin, waited.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Did you guys make out?" Beast Boy teasingly asked.

"Yeah. Give us the deets, blue dawg." Cyborg teasingly said.

"Uh..." Sonic stammered.

"No. We did not make out." Raven said.

"You sure about that?" Beast Boy teasingly asked.

"Dude!" Sonic retorted.

"What? You know you want to, blue dawg." Cyborg teasingly said.

"Do not!" Sonic said.

"Do too!" Beast Boy said.

"Do not!" Sonic said.

"Do too." Cyborg sang teasingly.

"Whatever." Sonic said. Then, he noticed Robin gone.

"Say. Has anybody seen Robin?" he asked.

Before anybody can answer, a red crime alert sounded.

"Oh great. Who is it this time?" Shadow asked.

Tails went to the computer and looked at the enemy.

"It's a guy named Red X." he said.

"It's a new enemy, huh?" Knuckles said.

"Looks like it." Amy said.

"Awesome! Let's kick his butt!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Shouldn't anybody get AD first?" Tails asked.

"Already here." AD said, popping up, causing everyone to scream.

"AD! What the heck?" Amy exclaimed.

"What? I just love scaring people." AD said.

"Of course you do." Shadow said.

"But where is Robin?" Starfire asked.

"We don't know." Amy replied.

"C'mon guys. We'll worry about Robin later. We're wasting precious time." Knuckles said.

"Big K is right, guys. Titans and Team Sonic, GO!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Both teams left the tower to take on the new enemy, known as Red X. They arrived to see he is nowhere to be found.

"Where the heck is he?" Knuckles asked.

Red X suddenly appeared behind Knuckles.

"Looking for me?" he asked, making Knuckles jump.

"Dude! What the heck?!" Knuckles said.

"Who are you working for, scumbag?" AD asked.

"Red X works alone." Red X responded, trapping AD and Knuckles.

"What the...?" AD said.

"Take him down!" Sonic said, tackling Red X.

"That's not gonna work." Shadow said.

"Gah!" Sonic exclaimed as he got trapped in an Red X.

"Told ya." Shadow said.

"Dang it, Shadow!" Sonic said. "Why don't you make yourself useful and help me here?"

"Make me." Shadow said.

"I'll make you, alright." Sonic said.

"He's got three of us down." Tails said as he got trapped in the Red X too. "Make that four of us."

"He's got the Titans, too!" Amy said.

"Who is this guy?" Shadow asked.

Before he can get answer, he found a Red X flying towards him but he dodged it by teleporting.

"What?!" Red X exclaimed.

"Nice try. But I can't be beat easily." Shadow said as he took Red X down. "Let's see who you really are."

Shadow took the mask off, revealing Robin.

"Robin?!" Sonic said.

"Hehe. Hey guys." Robin said as he got up.

"What the heck, man? Was this a test?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes and only Shadow passed it." Robin replied.

"Ha. Told you so." Shadow said to Sonic.

"Dang it, Shadow!" Sonic said to Shadow.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Well I needed to test you all and as I said, Shadow passed the test. Good job, Shadow." Robin said.

Shadow nodded in response.

"No fair!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah! No fair!" Amy said in agreement.

"Life isn't fair. Get used to it." Raven said.

"Now with that cleared up, how do we get out of these things?" Sonic asked.

"We'll take care of that." Robin replied.

When the team got back to the tower, Robin and Shadow were both cleaning the red stuff off the rest of their team.

"I have to ask. Were you really testing me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. I was, Shadow and you passed with success." Robin replied.

"I see. Well it was worth it." Shadow said.

"Yes! I'm free! Free!" Sonic exclaimed as he zoomed off.

"Of course you are." Knuckles said as he went off.

"You're welcome!" Shadow shouted.

"Well thanks, guys." Tails said as he went off to help Cyborg with the T car.

"Any time." Robin said.

"You want to play some video games, BB?" Knuckles asked Beast Boy.

"Heck yeah." Beast Boy replied.

Knuckles and Beast Boy engaged in a video game battle.

"Well I'm gonna take a nap. Night everyone." Shadow said as he napped on the couch.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he had to leave the tower for a walk.

"Well at least everything is normal now." he said to himself.

He suddenly looked at the moon.

"Beautiful full moon tonight. Wait. A full moon? Oh no!" Sonic said as he ran off somewhere.

Back at the tower, everyone was doing their normal routines.

"Has anybody seen Sonic?" Raven asked.

Suddenly, a howl is heard, which awoke Shadow from his nap.

"Found him." Beast Boy replied.

"Titans and Team Sonic, go!" Robin said.

Both teams, except for AD, left the tower to find Sonic.

**And that will be it for now. Also, yes. As you can tell, next chapter, Sonic's werehog form is coming back to the story. Only cause well. I felt that he was too violent in the original story so I wanted to bring it back. Gee. I wonder how Raven will react to that. Yeah. It's been so long since the last story that the Titans' memory of Sonic's werehog form got erased so I thought maybe Raven will be the only one of the Titans that knows about his werehog form. Just so it'll be more clear. But yes. The next chapter is gonna be focused fully on Sonic and Raven's relationship once again. Anyways. I'm gonna go now. Chapter 17: "Beauty and the Beast" will be out sometime either tomorrow or Wednesday since I already got it planned. Okay. I'll be going now. Till the next time we meet, take care everyone. Ciao! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Beauty and the Beast

**Hey everyone. I'm back with the long waited chapter 17 of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. This marks the reappearance of Sonic's werehog form since like I said, I felt he was too violent in the original story and I have used him a few times in my other story (which I'm taking a break from). Also, this chapter, like I said, fully focuses on Sonic and Raven yet again as she finds out about his werehog form. Oh and also this will be the first chapter in the story where AD is absent. Anyway. Not much to say, with that out of the way, let's get started.**

The Titans and Team Sonic searched far and wide for their co-leader and friend but to no avail.

"Where could he be?" Tails asked.

"It is a full moon tonight. Maybe he went off to howl at the moon." Knuckles said, earning a glare from Shadow.

"Two words: Not helping!" he exclaimed.

"Not supposed to." Knuckles said.

"Big K. Just be quiet." Cyborg told Knuckles.

"Fine." Knuckles grumbled.

Raven followed behind the team. Suddenly, she heard growling coming from the alley.

"Who's that?" she asked. She got closer to the alley out of curiosity. "Sonic?"

On cue, Sonic came out of the alley in his werehog form.

"Hey Rae." he greeted Raven.

"S-Sonic?" Raven said, almost terrified. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." Sonic said.

"What happened to you?" Raven asked.

"Full moon. I'm like this during the full moon." Sonic explained.

"But I thought you're like this when you're angered." Raven said. Sonic shook his head no.

"That's AD's. Mine is different from hers." Sonic said. "But you need to go before the Titans find me."

"But what about your team?" Raven asked.

"They already know." Sonic replied. "But you need to go before the Titans find me. I mean it."

"No. I won't leave you alone." Raven said.

"You gotta. Unless you want to risk losing me." Sonic said. "Go. You need to, Rae."

Sonic ran off without looking back. The rest of the team caught up with Raven.

"Sorry to interrupt your fantasy but where the heck were you?" Knuckles asked.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

Raven didn't respond to any of the questions asked.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked out of concern. Raven flew off by herself to find Sonic.

"Hey. Where you going?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm going to find Sonic. Nobody stop me." Raven said before flying off.

"Okay then. I didn't know she cared that much about Sonic." Shadow said.

The remaining team went back to the tower to search for Sonic themselves.

"Any luck?" Robin asked Tails.

"So far, no." Tails replied.

"Where is he?" Amy asked.

"Oh. I wish to know our blue friend is okay now, please." Starfire said.

"Join the club." Tails said.

"We're going out again." Robin said.

"Are you crazy?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"We have two teammates missing and none of us know where our co leader is." Robin explained. "Or if he's even alive."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, except Shadow and Starfire, exclaimed.

"Dude. You can't be serious." Beast Boy said.

"I'm serious, Beast Boy." Robin said. "Let's go."

The team went out to search for Sonic again.

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's split up." Robin said.

"Split up?!" Knuckles shouted. "Do you not watch the werewolf movies?!"

Shadow hits Knuckles on the head.

"Can it." he said.

"As I was saying, let's split up. Tails, Amy, Shadow and Knuckles, you search left. Titans, we're searching right." Robin said.

"Copy that." Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg said.

"Wait. Question. How will we let you know who we find?" Shadow asked.

"Call us on your Titan communicator." Robin replied.

"Got it. Titan communicator." Tails said.

"Let's move out!" Cyborg said.

Team Sonic and the Titans went their separate ways.

Raven, meanwhile, was having a hard time finding Sonic. Though she was able to sense his emotions and his presence.

"He's near and he's scared." she said to herself. She eventually found Sonic by the moonlight.

"Sonic!" she called out to him.

"Gah! Raven! You need to go! Please! I-I'm a monster!" Sonic said. "The Titans will find me and destroy me!"

"Sonic. I do not care. It doesn't matter what you look like. You're still the same person on the inside." Raven said.

"But Raven..." Sonic said.

"But nothing, Sonic. I'm not leaving you. Not now. Not ever." Raven said.

"Fine. If you insist." Sonic sighed. Raven held Sonic in a hug.

"You are cuter as a werehog anyway." she said.

"I'm glad you think so." Sonic chuckled.

"And strangely, a lot fluffier." Raven said.

"I am not fluffy." Sonic jokingly said.

"You are too." Raven giggled.

"Am not." Sonic insisted.

"Are too." Raven said.

"Fine." Sonic caved.

Tails eventually found Sonic and Raven.

"There you guys are." he said.

"Tails! You're not gonna destroy him, are you?" Raven asked.

"No. I already know it's Sonic." Tails replied.

"But whatever you do Rae, don't tell the..." Sonic said.

"There he is!" Robin said.

"Titans." Sonic said.

"Oh boy." Tails said.

"Who...who told you to go after me?" Raven asked.

"Knuckles did." Beast Boy replied.

"Dang it, Knuckles!" Tails said.

"What? Don't look at me. Robin said to tell him when we found them." Knuckles said.

"Take him down! Titans, GO!" Robin commanded.

The Titans, except Raven, did what they were told and attacked Sonic.

"Guys! Stop!" Tails exclaimed.

"Not now, Tails!" Robin said.

"Guys! Please stop!" Raven pleaded. "It's Sonic!"

"Sonic?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. It's me. Don't you recognize me?" Sonic said.

"What happened to you, blue dawg?" Cyborg asked.

"Remember the power that hit AD?" Amy asked.

"It got Sonic too?" Starfire asked.

"Yep." Tails replied.

"But I was hit before AD. I always run off during the full moon because I was scared, okay? I was scared of what you will all would do to me but now that the secret's out, it doesn't matter now. Since you all tried to attack me cause you think I'm a threat." Sonic explained. "And I shouldn't be around anyone who thinks I'm a threat. I think I should go."

Sonic ran off, leaving his friends to watch in horror. Especially Raven.

"Blue dawg! Wait!" Cyborg called out to Sonic.

Sonic, hearing Cyborg call out to him, stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he asked.

"We're...we just want to apologize." Cyborg said.

"It's too late for 'I'm sorry'." Sonic said.

"No, dude. Just hear us out, okay?" Beast Boy said.

"Fine." Sonic sighed.

"We're sorry we attacked you, man. Please stay." Cyborg said.

"Yeah right." Sonic said.

"It's true, blue friend. We did not mean to harm you." Starfire said.

"Why should I believe you?" Sonic asked.

"Cause you're our co leader. That's why. Raven was right. It doesn't matter what you look like. You're still the same guy on the inside." Robin explained.

"Uh huh. Sure. Likely story." Sonic said.

"Blue dawg. If you leave this instant, you will break Raven's heart and you will regret it." Cyborg teasingly said.

"Yeah! We won't stop till you come back and we mean it!" Beast Boy teasingly said.

"Fine. I'll stay. Hehe." Sonic chuckled. "Apology accepted."

"Joy!" Starfire said, hugging Sonic.

"But wait. If you can talk in your werehog form, why couldn't AD?" Robin asked.

"That part we don't know about." Tails replied.

"But at least we got our co leader back." Shadow said.

"Let's go home." Robin said.

When they came back, Sonic was back to normal and was sitting the roof watching the sunrise.

"Back to normal?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Sonic replied. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" Raven asked, sitting next to Sonic.

"You know, for what happened back there." Sonic replied.

"Oh. You're welcome." Raven said.

"Hey Rae." Sonic said.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"Were you serious about what you said?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I was. Your werehog form couldn't stop me from seeing my favorite blue guy." Raven said, blushing.

Sonic turned away, blushing too.

"You don't mean that." Sonic jokingly said.

"I do. I mean it." Raven said.

"Aw shucks." Sonic said.

They suddenly heard giggles from the back. They turned around and found Cyborg and Beast Boy watching them.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Sonic asked.

"Nope." Cyborg replied.

"Not really, dude." Beast Boy replied. "But we heard everything."

"Don't you even...!" Raven said.

"Hey everyone! Raven said Sonic is her favorite blue guy!" Beast Boy shouted while he ran with Cyborg.

"Get back here!" Raven said, flying after Cyborg and Beast Boy. Sonic chuckled at the sight.

"Those two. I swear." Sonic said.

He went inside to follow the three Titans.

**And finished. Finally. I know you all were waiting for this chapter so here it is. Hehe. Also title of the chapter is referencing both the Disney movies and the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. See what I did there? Hehehehehehe. Okay. I'll stop now. Anyways. Next chapter is a Shadow focused chapter since I felt that he needs some attention from you guys. Plus he's my second Sonic character so why not? It'll be about him trying to let go of his past and no. I'm not adding Black Doom to the story. Why? Cause well. I don't want to. Besides like I said, only Teen Titans villains are allowed in the story. Okay. I'll go now. Don't ask when Chapter 18 will be out cause I don't know yet. Anyway. Now I'll go. Till the next time we meet, take care everyone. Ciao! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Werehog Lurks

**Hey everybody. I'm back again with the long waited chapter 18 of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. I know I said this was gonna be a Shadow chapter but to be truthful, I don't know how I would write Shadow's past so I decided to go with a different idea. This idea, I want to continue the werehog arc of the story and this time, it's gonna be centered on AD yet again. I know what you're thinking. "Another AD chapter?". Well now, she won't be the only main character in this chapter. Beast Boy is also a main character in this chapter since I felt that personality wise, they are similar and they both also have beasts inside them. Well that and I haven't done a Beast Boy chapter yet so I felt now is the time. Oh and also, this is Adonis' second appearance in the story. But in other words, the Shadow chapter is gonna be put on pause for a while. Now with that out of the way, let's get started.**

Sonic, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg came back to the tower greeted by their friends and teammates.

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire greeted.

"Hey Star." Sonic greeted back.

"Hello." Raven said.

"S'up?" Beast Boy said.

"Good. You four came in time. We got a crime alert." Robin said.

"Who is it now?" Raven asked.

"That joker, Adonis." Knuckles replied.

"Not again!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Relax, B." Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

"What's so bad about him?" Amy asked.

"Beast Boy wasn't himself and he turned into a werebeast because of him and AD, well, AD went beast mode to protect us." Tails replied.

"Oh." Amy said.

"Well then, let's go fight him! I'm ready to kick his butt!" Sonic said.

"You're always ready to kick someone's butt." Shadow said, causing Sonic to glare at him.

"Ha! Good one, Shad!" Knuckles said.

"Let's go kick his butt then." Amy said.

The team met up at an abandoned testing lab.

"What is this place?" AD asked.

"This was the testing lab from the last time we fought Adonis." Beast Boy explained. "The green liquid over there were the chemicals that got on me and turned me into a beast."

"Yikes. I wouldn't want to go down that road." AD said.

"Trust me, Dashie. It's not the best road." Beast Boy told AD.

"Guys! Look out!" Tails warned AD and Beast Boy.

"What? Whoa!" AD exclaimed as she and Beast Boy moved out of the way.

"You wusses again, huh? Well this just isn't your lucky day." Adonis taunted.

"We'll just see about that, joker!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded.

"Let's go, guys!" Sonic commanded.

The Titans and Team Sonic fought Adonis.

"Hey wuss! Remember me?" AD taunted Adonis.

"Who you calling wuss, wuss?" Adonis asked.

"Who do you think, scumbag? Come and get me!" AD taunted again as she ran off.

"Get back here, you speeding red demon!" Adonis said as he chased AD.

"Dashie!" Beast Boy said out of worry.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy! I got it under control! Whoa!" AD said as she dodged Adonis' attack.

"You think you can take on Adonis? Ha! You can't even fight if you tried, little girl!" Adonis taunted.

AD stopped in her tracks and felt her anger rising.

"What's the matter? Gonna cry? Go ahead and cry cause you're a little girl and little girls cry!" Adonis continued taunting.

"I'm not a little girl. I'M AN ANIMAL!" AD shouted as she transformed into a werehog and roared.

"Whoa!" Knuckles exclaimed.

AD attacked Adonis furiously.

"You guys weren't kidding." Cyborg said to Team Sonic.

"Like we said, Dark Gaia's power made her this way." Sonic said.

"Dashie!" Beast Boy shouted out of worry.

"AD! Careful! The chemicals!" Robin shouted.

AD pushed Adonis against the chemicals, causing them to squirt all over her as she scratched Adonis furiously.

Adonis got on the floor defeated as AD transformed back to normal covered in chemicals.

"Who's a little girl now?" AD asked panting hard as she stormed off.

"What the heck just happened?" Knuckles asked.

"We just witnessed a battlefield. That's what." Tails replied.

"Hey. She lost her temper and when she loses her temper, the beast comes out." Shadow said.

"Is that why she wasn't herself?" Amy asked.

"Yep. Dark Gaia's power got her while she was asleep." Tails replied.

"We'll worry about AD later. Let's go home." Robin said.

The team left the lab and while they were walking, Beast Boy followed behind because he got worried about AD.

"You okay, B?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm worried about Dashie, Cy." Beast Boy replied.

"I noticed she's becoming like you were when you were going through what she's going through." Cyborg said.

"It isn't like her. At all. I don't want her to end up like I was." Beast Boy said.

"Hey. We all know Lil Dash and Lil Dash can pull through. You pulled through so we can see if she can pull through." Cyborg said.

"I guess you're right, Cy." Beast Boy said. "Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah? What's up, BB?" Sonic asked.

"What was it that Dashie went through?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well she was craving meat, which is not normal for her since she hates meat, she grew aggressive towards us and she loses her temper at the slightest things. Why?" Sonic explained.

"It happened to me too." Beast Boy said.

"I know. The team was telling us about that. But they mentioned that it was the chemicals that made you this way." Sonic said. "But I do have a question. Is the werebeast still in you?"

"I don't know. I feel like it is." Beast Boy said.

"You feel like it is?" Sonic said.

"Yeah. I mean at times, when I'm pushed too far, it comes out." Beast Boy said.

"Heh. I guess that's why they call you Beast Boy." Sonic chuckled.

"Hey. C'mon man." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Sorry, man." Sonic said.

"It's cool, dude." Beast Boy said.

When they got back to the tower, AD took a shower to wash away the chemicals. She checked for more.

"It looks like I got all of them." she said to herself. "But still. Nobody calls me a little girl and gets away with it. NOBODY!"

AD punched a wall out of pure anger.

_Yikes. Guess the guys were right. She is going through what I went through. _Beast Boy thought. "Dashie?"

AD took a deep breath and saw Beast Boy in front of her.

"Hey Beast Boy." she said.

"Can we talk?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. I suppose. I do need to talk to someone anyway." AD replied.

"Follow me." Beast Boy said as he went to his room and AD followed behind.

Beast Boy closed the door for privacy.

"So what's going on?" AD asked.

"Dashie. I'm worried. About you." Beast Boy replied.

"What's there to worry about? I'm fine. I survived the fight I had with that scumbag." AD said.

"What I mean is you're becoming like I was. You're turning into a beast within you. Your friends told me about what happened to you." Beast Boy said.

"Dude. I'm fine." AD said.

"No. You're not, Dashie. This isn't like you." Beast Boy said.

"Look. I'm fine. Really, I am. There's no need to worry." AD said as she exited the room.

Beast Boy watched as AD left his room.

"Let's hope so." he sighed.

A few days later, AD has gotten a lot worse than before.

"Okay. I'm gonna say this but Lil Dash is NOT fine." Cyborg said.

"Ya think?" Sonic said.

"What is happening to her?" Starfire asked.

"She's turning into a beast within her. That's what happening." Beast Boy replied. "Now I'm really worried."

"You're only worried about her because you went through what she's going through." Raven said.

"Yeah. I know, Raven." Beast Boy told Raven.

"Well let's recap what just happened. She's craving meat again, she lost her temper when she lost to Cyborg during a video game battle..." Sonic said.

"And she's spending more time in the training room." Robin said.

"Beast Boy. Did you try talking to her?" Amy asked.

"Yeah and she reassured me that she's fine when really, she isn't." Beast Boy replied.

AD came in the room after a training session.

"Hey guys." she greeted her friends.

"Lil Dash. What's going on with you? We're worried about you." Cyborg said.

"Nothing's wrong. Really. Ever since I stood up to that scumbag, I've become a new person. A new me." AD said.

"Well the new you needs to go. If you want to act like this, fine but take it somewhere else. None of us are interested." Robin said.

"Deal with it. Cause the new me isn't going anywhere." AD said.

"And the sass is more violent." Knuckles commented.

"You think?" Tails asked.

"What are you gonna do, Robin?" Shadow asked Robin.

"As leader of the team, I would suggest that she either cools it or she's off the team." Robin replied.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, except AD, exclaimed.

"You can't do that! She has nowhere else to go! Can we do like a DNA test on her?" Tails said.

"That's a better idea." Robin said.

Cyborg got up when he heard the word "test".

"Lil Dash. Come with us." Cyborg said, taking AD's hand.

"Sure, Cy." AD said hesitantly.

"Let's go, guys." Cyborg said.

The team made it to the infirmary.

"Sit here, Lil Dash." Cyborg told AD.

"This is the chair I sat in. You need to sit." Beast Boy said.

AD sat in the chair Cyborg told her to sit in.

"We're just gonna run a little test on you. Just stay still." Cyborg reassured AD.

"Sure. That won't be a problem." AD said.

Cyborg pulled out a needle to take some of AD's blood. AD paled and gulped immediately after seeing the needle.

"Not...Not a shot! No!" AD said, running from the chair and clinging onto Raven.

"AD. It's okay." Raven said.

"Get me away from that needle!" AD shouted.

"Dashie. It's okay. It's just a little blood test." Beast Boy said.

"AD. Don't make this difficult." Robin said.

"Too late, man! Get it away from me!" AD said out of fear and clinging onto Raven.

"Lil Dash. It's okay." Cyborg said.

"Did we mention she hates shots?" Sonic asked.

"No. You didn't but thanks for the info." Robin replied.

"AD. C'mon." Raven said, taking AD off her.

"No way, Raven! Those needles are sharp! Get me away from them!" AD said out of fear.

Raven puts AD back in the chair and held her hand.

"Trust us on this, Dashie." Beast Boy said, holding AD's shoulders.

Cyborg took some of the blood from AD through a needle.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Raven asked.

AD shook her head no in response. Cyborg puts a bandage on her arm and gave her a lollipop.

"Take a lollipop." he told her.

"Ooh! Candy!" AD said, taking the lollipop.

Cyborg drops some of AD's blood onto the stethoscope and saw some dark energy in her body.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Team Sonic was right. It was this Dark Gaia power that turned Lil Dash into a beast. Look at the dark energy inside her." Cyborg replied.

"The chemicals must've made it worse." Robin said.

"And that's why she was behaving so strangely." Starfire said.

"Dashie." Beast Boy said out of worry.

"Alright, fine. It hit me while I was sleeping one night back home. I didn't know what was wrong with me till Shadow told me." AD explained.

"The chemicals must've made you worse." Robin said. AD shook her head in response and left the infirmary.

On the tower rooftop, AD was watching the sunrise with the wind blowing through her fur. When Beast Boy came to join her.

"Hey Dashie. Mind if I join you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go ahead, dude." AD replied.

Beast Boy sat next to AD.

"I shouldn't have worried you like that. I shouldn't have worried the others like that. What is wrong with me?" AD said sadly.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Dashie. Believe me. I went through what you went through too. I know what it's like." Beast Boy said. "It was the chemicals mixed in with that dark energy that made you act like a jerk."

"I know. No need to tell me twice." AD said. "Robin had the right to kick me out."

"Don't ever say that, Dashie! He had no right to kick you out! You are a friend and you are family!" Beast Boy said.

"But Beast Boy..." AD said.

Beast Boy hugged AD in response.

"No buts, Dashie. You are family. Team Sonic is part of our family. Don't ever say that. Ever." Beast Boy said, letting go of AD.

"Fine. But I can't believe I ate meat again! Yuck!" AD said out of disgust.

"I know that feeling." Beast Boy chuckled. "But Dashie. The next time that ever happens to you, be honest with me."

"I'll try." AD said.

"C'mon. Robin needs to have a talk with you." Beast Boy said.

"Oh man. I don't like the sound of that." AD said.

Beast Boy and AD went back inside the tower.

**And finished. Finally. This was the idea I had in mind for the continuation of the werehog arc since I wanted to continue it. Anyway. Next chapter, I don't know what it will be about yet so I do need some time to think on that. Also, this is the first time AD is shown to be scared of shots. So anyway. Yeah. Beast Boy and AD chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Okay. I'm gonna go now. It's after midnight and I need to stop talking. As always, till the next time we meet, take care everyone. Ciao! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Lights, Camera, Action!

**Hey guys. I'm back at it again with chapter 19. I finally decided on a plotline for the chapter. So yay me. Anyway. This chapter introduces Dr. Light in the story. Why? Well I wanted to add him in and he is pretty funny when it comes to Raven. So I'll have to say that he is a funny villain in the Teen Titans. So in a way, I'm also curious about how Team Sonic would react to Dr. Light's fear of Raven. Hehe. Oh and also, if you're waiting for chapter 5 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans 2, I'll work on it. Just need time. Anyways. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

Beast Boy and AD came back inside and went to the living room greeted by Robin.

"Hey Robin. You wanted to see me?" AD asked nervously.

"Yes, AD. Your friends and I had a chat and we decided that you should stay." Robin replied.

"I don't understand." AD said.

"Look. AD. Sonic told me about how you couldn't control your temper and that beast inside you so I want to apologize for what I did." Robin said.

"Oh. It's not your fault, Robin. If anything, it's my fault for worrying you guys. So I should be the one apologizing, not you." AD explained.

"Don't worry about it, AD. Friends?" Robin said, holding out his hand.

"Sure. Friends." AD said, shaking Robin's hand. "Plus I did hear about your little obsession problem."

"Oh don't worry about that, AD. I can use it to protect you. After all, I am aware of your fear." Robin said.

"That sounds like a good idea." AD said.

"Couldn't agree more." Beast Boy said in agreement.

Cyborg came in the room afterwards.

"After all, she is our favorite number one fan." Cyborg said. "Here you go, Lil Dash."

Cyborg gave AD a little tube with purple liquid in it.

"What's this?" AD asked.

"This is the antidote. It's something that will flush those chemicals out of your system." Cyborg explained.

"Are you sure it will?" AD asked.

"It helped me so it should help you too. Try it, Dashie." Beast Boy said.

"How long will it take effect?" AD asked.

"Usually a few days." Robin replied.

"A-Are you sure? What if it doesn't work?" AD said hesitantly.

"It will. Give it a try, Lil Dash." Cyborg said.

AD shrugged and tried the antidote.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's helping a little bit." AD replied.

"That's great, AD. But be careful around the others. Be more cautious of your surroundings. Understand?" Robin said to AD.

"Understood." AD said, nodding.

"Good." Robin said.

The others came in.

"What's up, guys?" Robin asked.

"Crime alert, dude." Sonic replied.

"Who is it this time?" Robin asked again.

"Some guy with light bulbs on him." Knuckles replied.

"Dr. Light." Robin muttered.

"A new enemy for us to face." Tails said.

"Sweet! Count me in!" Sonic said.

"We haven't even faced him yet, dude." Beast Boy said.

"So? I can still say that." Sonic said.

"Guys. We're wasting time. We need to go. Like now." Shadow said.

"Shadow's right. Titans, GO!" Robin commanded.

"Let's go, guys." Sonic said.

When they made it out, they found nothing yet.

"What the heck?!" Knuckles said.

"Where is he?" Tails asked.

"Looking for me?" Dr. Light asked, appearing behind Tails, scaring him.

"Gah!" Tails exclaimed.

"Ooh. A villain with so many lights on him. I'm so scared!" AD said sarcastically.

"Enough talk! Who are those furry creatures?" Dr. Light asked.

"We're Team Sonic!" Sonic said.

"And we're here to kick your butt!" Amy said, pulling out her hammer.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled.

"Let's do this, guys!" Sonic said.

The team, except Raven and Tails, fought Dr. Light.

"I call dibs on the Spin Dash!" Sonic said, doing the spin dash.

"Fore!" Amy said, hitting Sonic with her hammer.

"My turn!" AD said, doing the spin dash as well, hitting Dr. Light.

"Think you furry creature can challenge me?" Dr. Light asked.

"I can. Chaos Control!" Shadow said, teleporting behind Dr. Light and kicking him.

Dr. Light, however, dodged Shadow's kick.

"Dang it!" Shadow said.

"Hey. Why isn't Raven fighting?" Sonic asked.

"We like to save her for last." Beast Boy replied.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see, dude." Beast Boy replied.

"That's one point for the Knuckles!" Knuckles boasted.

"And another point for me too! Watch this!" AD said, hitting Dr. Light with a spin dash.

Dr. Light was almost defeated.

"Nobody defeats Dr. Light! No one!" Dr. Light said.

Raven teleported behind Dr. Light.

"Remember me?" she asked, making Dr. Light pale in fear.

"I'd like to go to jail now, please." he said surrendering.

Team Sonic, except Shadow, laughed out loud.

"Are you serious?" Knuckles asked laughing.

"What a coward." Shadow said with a smirk.

"That's why we like to save Raven for last when we fight Dr. Light." Beast Boy said.

"That was hilarious! Man. My guts hurt." Sonic said, panting hard from laughing.

"I'll go with Starfire to take him to jail." Amy said.

"Then come on, Amy." Starfire said.

Amy and Starfire took Dr. Light to jail.

"Who wants to celebrate with donuts?" Cyborg asked.

"Donuts? Heck yeah! Count me in!" Knuckles said.

"I can eat." Tails said.

"Not me. I think I'll sit this one out." AD said.

"You sure, AD?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Besides you said I have to be cautious." AD replied.

"Doesn't mean you can't hang out with your friends. You just have to be cautious of your temper, AD." Robin explained.

"Then in that case, I'll go for some donuts." AD said.

"Why not? That fight did make me hungry." Shadow said.

"Then let's go to the donut place. Hehe." Beast Boy said.

At the donut place, Raven was outside reading her book. When Sonic came out to join her.

"Hey Rae." he greeted her. "Do you want to share a donut?"

"No thanks. You can take it." Raven said.

Sonic ate the donut he had in his hand.

"I'll have to admit. That end of the fight was pretty funny." Sonic admits.

"I'm glad you think so." Raven said.

"How come you do that anyway? I'm curious." Sonic asked curiously.

"Let's just say my demon got loose at a very bad time." Raven replied.

"Wow. That is pretty bad." Sonic said.

"Well don't worry. I meditate to keep my emotions under control." Raven said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"My emotions are dangerous. They can hurt the ones close to me. Especially you." Raven replied.

"Oh. Well then, forget I asked." Sonic said, turning away.

"Also, is AD doing okay?" Raven asked.

"She is. Cyborg told me he gave her an antidote to flush the chemicals out of her system so in a few days, she should be herself again." Sonic replied.

"Good to hear." Raven said. "Is it the same antidote that helped Beast Boy?"

"Come to think of it, I think so. I wasn't sure what antidote he gave her but I can assume it is." Sonic said.

Sonic saw Raven went back to reading.

"You sure like reading, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Why? Do you read?" Raven asked.

"Sometimes." Sonic replied.

"Glad I'm not the only one." Raven said.

"Hey. I said sometimes." Sonic said.

"Uh huh. Sure." Raven said jokingly, causing Sonic to roll his eyes in response.

Some giggling was suddenly heard and Raven and Sonic turned around and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Again, don't you guys have anything better to do?" Sonic asked.

"Nope." Cyborg replied.

"Not really, dude." Beast Boy replied.

"So you just watch us talk?" Raven asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Beast Boy replied.

"C'mon, blue dawg. Are you two gonna make out?" Cyborg teasingly asked.

"No!" Sonic retorted.

"C'mon, dude. You know you like her." Beast Boy teasingly said.

"Yeah right." Sonic said.

"Sonic and Raven sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes..." Cyborg teasingly sang.

"Don't you even finish that song!" Raven retorted.

"Hey everyone! Check out the new lovebirds of the month!" Beast Boy teasingly said, running back in the donut shop with Cyborg.

"Get back here!" Raven said, chasing after Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Hehe. Those two." Sonic chuckled.

Sonic entered back in the donut place as well.

**And finished. I didn't know how else I can end it and this was the only idea I had in mind so boom. Before you ask, I do plan on bringing back Dr. Light later in the story because I'll admit, I did get quite a giggle writing his defeat. I'm sorry. It's just really funny whenever he encounters Raven. It's hilarious! Anyway. Next chapter, I thought of this really hard but I'm planning to bring Slade back once again. Like I said, he's the main villain of this sequel and whenever he's around, things get dark real quick in a snap. Besides with Amy now in the story, AD is gonna have a lot of protection from her and Raven. Hehe. Anyways. I'll go now. As always, till the next time we meet, take care everyone. Ciao! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Slade's Return

**Hey everyone. I'm back with the 20th chapter of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. This chapter marks the return of the main villain of this sequel himself, Deathstroke aka Slade. Yes. I am aware that Deathstroke is Slade's original name so don't go complaining in the reviews. Okay? Good. Oh and also, I already started working on Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans 2 chapter 5. Not sure when it'll be done but just reminding you guys it's in the works. Anyways. Now with that out of the way, let's get started.**

A few days after taking the antidote Cyborg gave her, AD began to feel like herself again and it felt so good.

Meanwhile, a hand rose from underground. A hand almost too familiar. It was none other than Slade! Back for revenge!

"The fun has just begun." Slade chuckled evilly, freeing himself from the ground.

Meanwhile, back at the tower, our heroes were having a blast with each other. Sonic and Beast Boy were engaging in a video game battle, Knuckles was stretching, Cyborg and Tails were working on the T car, Amy and Starfire went shopping, Shadow and Robin were training in the training room, AD was watching Sonic and Beast Boy and Raven was reading (as usual).

Amy and Starfire came back from the mall.

"We're back!" Amy said.

"Hey girls. How was the mall?" Knuckles asked.

"It was glorious!" Starfire replied.

"Yeah. It was fun." Amy said.

"That's great." Beast Boy said, not even eyeing the girls.

"Yeah. What he said." Sonic said, also not eyeing the girls.

Then, Sonic beats Beast Boy in their game battle.

"Ha! I win!" Sonic said.

"Aw man. The girls distracted me! No fair!" Beast Boy said.

"You know the deal. I get your tofu for a week." Sonic said.

"Fine but I want a rematch." Beast Boy said.

"You're on!" Sonic said.

"I call playing against the winner!" AD said.

Sonic and Beast Boy began another round of their game battle.

Cyborg and Tails came back to the commonroom.

"You doing okay, Lil Dash?" Cyborg asked AD.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Cyborg." AD replied.

"So the antidote worked?" Tails asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." AD replied.

"Great! See? I told you it would work." Cyborg said.

Then, Beast Boy beats Sonic in their game match.

"Dang it!" Sonic said.

"Ha! How do you like them apples?" Beast Boy taunted.

"My turn!" AD said.

"Then c'mon, Dashie. Ready to lose?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah right." AD scoffed.

AD and Beast Boy engaged in a game battle.

Sonic walked off from the match.

"I told you you couldn't beat Beast Boy next match." Knuckles teasingly said.

"Shut up, man." Sonic jokingly said.

Then, Robin and Shadow came in the commonroom.

"Guys. We got trouble." Shadow said to his teammates.

"Who is it this time?" Tails asked.

"We don't know." Robin replied.

"I bet you 20 bucks it's Gizmo." Knuckles said to Sonic.

"You're on." Sonic said.

"So should we go?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well yeah. We gotta see who the trouble is." Shadow replied.

"Fine by me." Raven said.

Beast Boy and AD stopped their game battle.

"We'll finish when we get back." Beast Boy said.

"Fair enough." AD responded.

The entire team arrived at an unknown location looking for the enemy.

"So I wonder who the bad guy we're facing is this time." Cyborg said.

"I bet it's Gizmo." Knuckles said.

"Maybe it's Red X again." Shadow said.

"Or maybe, Control Freak." Amy said.

"Well whoever it is, they won't stand a chance against-" Tails said before bumping into Robin.

"No." Robin said after seeing who the enemy is.

"Yipe!" Tails said in fear.

"Hello, Titans and Team Sonic. It's been a long time, hasn't it? I was beginning to think I was never gonna see your smiling faces again." Slade said.

"What? How did you survive?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic took you down! Way down!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah! I thought I defeated you!" Sonic said.

"Slade. I don't know where you've been but you shouldn't have come back!" Robin said.

"That's precious but I didn't come back for you, Robin. I came back for the one person I have been after for a long time." Slade said.

AD squealed in fear and hid in Raven's cloak.

"Wait. That's the mad man who's after AD?" Amy asked.

"Yep." Knuckles said.

"That's him." Shadow said.

"Well then. Don't worry, AD. I'll keep this mad man away from you if it's the last thing I do!" Amy said.

"And who might this be?" Slade asked.

"None of your business, metal face!" Knuckles responded.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin commanded.

"Let's go, guys!" Sonic said.

Team Sonic and the Titans, except Raven, fought Slade with their mighty.

"That's the mad man that's after you, huh?" Amy asked.

AD nodded in response and hid further into Raven's cloak.

"He won't stop till he gets her and I won't let him." Raven said.

"Let me help." Amy said.

"You want to help me? Thought you didn't like me." Raven said.

"Well what's more important? AD's safety or our beef?" Amy asked.

"Good point." Raven replied.

"Hey ladies! Heads up!" Knuckles yelled.

"I got this!" Amy said, pulling out her hammer. "Leave her alone!"

Amy whacked Slade with her hammer, sending him flying into the air.

"Whoa." Raven said.

"Nice one, Ames." Beast Boy said.

"Uh guys." Tails said, pointing at Slade.

"What?!" Knuckles said.

Slade blasted the team with fire power.

"Gah!" the team, except Raven and AD, said.

"What in the heck?!" Sonic said.

"Since when can Slade do that?" Shadow asked.

"Tails. Fly me to the air so I can do a spin dash." Sonic told Tails.

"Copy that, Sonic." Tails said, grabbing Sonic's hands and flying him to the air.

"Hey! Tin Man!" Sonic said.

Slade turned to see Sonic.

"Take this! Tails, now!" Sonic said.

Tails let go of Sonic so he can spin dash and hit Slade, which had no effect.

"WHAT?!" Tails said.

"How is that possible?" Sonic asked.

"It's Slade, Sonic. What do you expect?" Shadow said.

"My turn!" Cyborg said, grabbing a stick and hitting Slade, which again, has no effect.

"Either Slade has gotten tougher to beat during his defeat or we're getting weaker. One of the two." Knuckles said.

"Again. NOT HELPING!" Shadow said to Knuckles.

"My turn!" Beast Boy said, morphing into a gorilla and beating on his chest.

"Get him, BB." Sonic said.

Beast Boy attacked Slade, who dodged the attack.

"Aw c'mon!" Beast Boy said, morphing back.

Slade ran towards Raven and AD.

"He's going for AD!" Sonic said.

"Raven! Get AD out of here!" Robin said.

Raven did what she was told and teleported her and AD out of the battle.

"Get back here, metal face! We're not done with you yet!" Knuckles said, digging a hole to Slade.

"Where is that girl?" Slade asked.

Knuckles appeared from underground and punched Slade.

"None of your business!" he said.

Slade had no effect on the punch he recieved.

"Wow. He will not give up." Knuckles said.

"Ya think?" Tails asked.

"Okay. I think I can take him." Shadow said. "Chaos Control!"

Shadow teleported behind Slade and kicked his head, which again had no effect.

"Dang it!" Shadow said.

Cyborg gets an idea.

"Hey Big K. You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked Knuckles.

"Let's do it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Knuckles curled into a ball and spin dashes.

"Now!" he told Cyborg.

Cyborg shot a blast at Knuckles, thus creating the Fire Ball again.

"Take this, metal face!" Knuckles exclaimed, hitting Slade, which made him unconscious.

Knuckles uncurled himself.

"Did we get him?" Tails asked.

"I think so." Amy replied.

Slade got up and twisted his neck back to normal.

"Darn it! Even the Fire Ball didn't work!" Knuckles said.

"What must we do?" Starfire asked.

Slade grabbed Sonic by the neck.

"Where is the girl? Give me the girl!" he told Sonic.

"Yeah right." Sonic said.

"Let him go!" Amy said, hitting Slade with her hammer, which resulted in Slade grabbing the hammer.

"Nice try, Amy." he said to Amy.

"Gah! How did he know my name?" Amy asked, creeped out.

"It's Slade. He knows all." Shadow replied.

Sonic kicked Slade and freed himself.

"We're not giving you our friend! She's ours!" he said.

"Very well. I'll have to find her myself." Slade said, running off to find AD.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not done yet!" Knuckles yelled.

"We better warn Raven." Tails said.

"Got that covered." Beast Boy said, turning on his communicator to call Raven.

"Yes, Beast Boy? What do you need?" Raven asked.

"It's Slade. He's finding your location. Do you still have Dashie?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. I have her and as long as she stays with me, she'll be okay." Raven replied.

"Great. Thanks, Raven." Beast Boy said, hanging up his communicator.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"Raven still has Dashie." Beast Boy replied.

"And I believe we have a certain metal face that needs to be beat." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles is right, guys. Let's go!" Sonic said.

The entire team went after Slade.

In another location...

Raven was running with a feared AD in her arms. Till she stopped to take a break.

"I'm dead. I am so dead." AD said in fear.

"He's not gonna get you. Not as long as I'm here." Raven said to AD. "Just stay with me and you'll be safe."

Raven puts AD down.

"Uh, R-Raven. Help." AD said in fear.

"What is it, AD?" Raven asked.

"Surprise." Slade taunted.

AD screamed in fear and clinged onto Raven.

"Leave her alone!" Raven said.

"I can't do that. I always get what I want and she is what I want. Give it here!" Slade said, grabbing onto AD's hoodie.

Raven used her powers to get Slade's hand off AD's hoodie.

"Is that how you want it? Fine then." Slade said, fighting Raven.

"AD! Run!" Raven told AD.

AD got off Raven and ran off for safety. She stopped to take a break.

"Hey kid." a familiar voice said.

"T-Terra?" AD said.

"You bet, kid." Terra said, holding out her hand. "Come with me."

"Are you sure?" AD asked.

"Trust me." Terra replied smiling.

AD took Terra's hand and went with her.

Meanwhile...

the rest of the team arrived and saw a battle between Slade and Raven.

"Raven!" Sonic said out of worry and curled into a ball and spin dashes.

"Sonic! Don't!" Tails said.

Sonic knocked Slade down with a simple spin dash.

"Take that!" Sonic said.

"Told you we weren't done yet." Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles.

"Where's AD?" Robin asked Raven.

"I told her to go to a safe place." Raven replied.

Slade got up and dusted himself off.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me! I will be back!" Slade said, running off.

"Yeah? We'll see about that!" Sonic said.

"About time." Amy said, still creeped out that Slade knew her name.

"Hey. Could be worse. He could've known my real name." Tails said.

"Like he knows AD's real name?" Shadow said.

Team Sonic shuddered.

"Let's go home." Robin said.

The team went back to the tower.

"Wait. Where is AD?" Knuckles asked.

Beast Boy's Titan communicator rang.

"That answers your question, Knux." Beast Boy replied, picking up his communicator. "Yes? Beast Boy here."

"Hey Beast Boy." Terra greeted from the small screen.

"Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed, excited to see Terra. "Everything alright? How's Dashie?"

"A little scarred but she's okay. I have her with me. You guys want me to drop her off?" Terra said.

"That'd be great, Terra. Thanks." Sonic responded.

"Anything for my friends and former team." Terra said, hanging up.

"Well at least someone has AD." Amy said.

Terra arrived at the tower via flying rock.

"Hey guys." Terra greeted her friends.

"What up Terra?" Sonic asked.

"You got AD?" Tails asked.

"Right here." Terra replied, showing AD.

"Thanks, Terra." Shadow said.

"No prob." Terra said.

AD jumped off the rock and entered the commonroom.

"You okay, Lil Dash?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." AD replied, a little scarred. "I-I need to go."

AD left the commonroom.

Terra noticed Amy and waved hi.

"Hello." she greeted Amy.

"Oh hey." Amy greeted back. "You must be Terra. The team talked about you."

"That's me." Terra said. "And you're Amy Rose?"

"Yep. Nice to meet you. Hope we can be friends one day." Amy said smiling.

"I hope the same, Ames." Terra said, leaving the tower.

"Well it's been a long day. Let's go to bed, guys." Sonic said.

The entire team went to go rest up for the day.

**And finished. That took longer than expected, typing wise but oh well. Also, if you guys are wondering why Terra is in my story, well. Like I said, my story and I'll do whatever I want and plus, I have nothing against Terra. I mean yeah. She betrayed the Titans and worked for Slade but hey! She made up for it so don't go complaining in the reviews. Also, like I said, this is set after the cliffhanger series finale of the OG Teen Titans so sometime after that, in my POV, Terra regained her memories of the Titans and helps out periodically and she's also helpful to Team Sonic by protecting AD and wants to let go of her past as Slade's apprentice so like I said, don't go complaining in the reviews. Okay? Got it? Good. Anyway. Next chapter, the whole team makes a trip to Starfire's home planet (can't remember how to spell it, sorry). But don't ask when it will be published cause I don't know yet. Okay. I gotta go now. As always, till the next time we meet, take care everyone. Ciao! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Space Road Trip

**Heya everyone. Missed me? Good. Hehe. I'm back with the long waited 21st chapter of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. This chapter, Team Sonic as well as the Titans make a trip to Starfire's home planet (again, can't remember how to spell it so don't sue me) after learning that Starfire is getting married. Again! I thought of basing the chapter on the Teen Titans episode Betrothed and this chapter heavily focuses on Knuckles/Starfire again as Knuckles begins to get a little jealous (just like Robin was). This also marks the return of Knuckles' arch enemy (and future sister in law), Blackfire. At least in this story. Anyway. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

Team Sonic got in their room that night and were getting ready for bed as they chatted.

"What a brutal fight we had today, guys." Sonic told his friends.

"I'll say. Man. Is Slade hard to take down?" Knuckles said.

"I'll have to agree with Knuckles. He is brutal to take down." Tails said.

"So is this room where you guys sleep?" Amy asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." Tails replied.

"Like we said, it's all of us except AD." Shadow said.

"It still confuses me that Raven lets her in her room, even though it's forbidden." Amy said.

"Yeah. Raven has been going soft. Especially with AD." Tails said. "Wonder why."

"Who knows? Who cares?" Knuckles said.

"Maybe Sonic is rubbing off on her." Shadow teasingly said.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted.

"Dude. We all know it's true." Knuckles said, earning a glare from Sonic.

"No. It is not." Sonic said.

"Yes it is. Face it, man. You have feelings for her." Knuckles said.

Sonic turned away blushing.

"I do not!" Sonic said.

"Yes you do." Knuckles said.

"He's right. He doesn't like Raven. He likes me best." Amy said.

"Not true!" Sonic said.

"Yeah Amy. He likes Raven." Knuckles said.

"Do not." Sonic said.

"Then why do you always hang out with her?" Shadow asked.

Sonic responded with silence.

"Exactly. You can't hide the truth, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Yes. I can. Tails. Help me here." Sonic told Tails.

"I'd hate to say this, Sonic but they are right. You two are always together and you're always there for her when she needs you. So they are right." Tails replied.

Sonic sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Fine. I'll admit. I am in love with Raven. But so what? She doesn't feel the same way about me." Sonic said. "She's probably into someone else."

"Like who? Beast Boy? Doubt it." Knuckles scoffed.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"It's pretty obvious she likes you too. I mean she protected you from the attacks the other Titans were doing to you when you were in your werehog form." Knuckles replied.

"Not to mention, Beast Boy told us she said you're her favorite blue guy." Tails said.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Well what about you and Star, Knux? You seem to have feelings for her." Sonic asked.

Knuckles blushed in response.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Knuckles said.

"I think we do, Knuckles. You like Starfire." Tails said.

Knuckles turned away.

"Prove it." Knuckles said.

Silence was in the air.

"That's what I thought." Knuckles scoffed before going to sleep.

"Well let's go to bed, everyone. I heard we have a trip tomorrow." Sonic said.

"Where to?" Tails asked.

"Not sure." Sonic replied.

"Well wherever it is, let's hope it's a good one." Shadow said.

The team turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The next day, Knuckles was the first one up and making himself some coffee.

"Nothing like a good coffee to start the day." Knuckles said to himself.

Then, he suddenly noticed Starfire packing up her stuff. He walked over to her.

"Hey uh Star?" Knuckles greeted Starfire nervously.

"Yes, friend?" Starfire asked Knuckles.

"Going somewhere?" Knuckles asked.

"I am leaving for Tamaran, Knuckles." Starfire told Knuckles.

"And you're taking all your stuff, why?" Knuckles asked.

"I am never coming back." Starfire replied.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles said out of shock. "Why? Is it something I did wrong?"

"No. Of course not, Knuckles. I am...getting married." Starfire said.

Knuckles fainted at the word "married".

"Looks like Knuckles is jealous." Beast Boy teasingly said.

"Am not!" Knuckles retorted.

"So Tamaran is where we're going?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic. I can't wait to show you and your furry friends my home planet." Starfire replied.

"That sounds fun. I'm very excited." Tails said.

"Well it better be good." Shadow said.

"Oh give it a chance, Shadow. Besides I am curious about her home planet." Amy said.

"Hey. Anybody seen Raven and Lil Dash?" Cyborg asked.

"They're at the T Ship. Let's get going, everyone." Robin told the team.

The rest of the team went to the T Ship.

Knuckles got up looking at a giggling Beast Boy.

"What?" Knuckles said to Beast Boy.

"Someone's jealous!" Beast Boy teasingly said.

"Yeah right." Knuckles said.

"Hey. It's okay to be jealous. Besides Robin was too." Beast Boy said.

"I heard." Knuckles said, getting up. "But let's go."

Knuckles and Beast Boy caught up with the rest of the team.

When the team arrived at Tamaran, they were greeted by emptiness.

"Wow. Looks pretty empty. Wonder what happened." Shadow said.

"Cool! Look at this place!" AD said, running all over the planet.

"Looks like AD's pretty excited to be here." Sonic said, jumping off the T Ship.

"So this is your home planet, Star?" Amy asked.

"Yes. This is my home planet." Starfire replied.

"This looks awesome!" AD shouted from a distance.

"Well it looks beautiful." Amy commented.

The team went to the castle, which again, is empty.

"Why is this planet so empty?" Shadow asked, which caused the entire team to glare at him.

"I mean it looks great." Shadow said nervously.

Cyborg looked around.

"Hey. Where's Lil Dash?" Cyborg asked the team.

"Ah! Dashie!" Beast Boy said.

"What? It looks awesome!" AD commented after running around the planet. "Got my exercise for the day. Hehe."

"Of course you did." Tails said.

"So um Star. Is this person someone we know?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh. No. I have never met him." Starfire replied.

"Say WHAT?!" Knuckles said before fainting again.

"Hehe. He's so jealous." Beast Boy commented.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"It means he has been chosen." Starfire replied.

"By who?" Tails asked.

"Hello, kiddies." a familiar voice greeted the team. It was none other than Blackfire.

"Blackfire?!" the entire team, except Knuckles, Raven and AD said.

"How is that possible? Knuckles defeated you!" Shadow said.

"Oh. Yeah. After that red mutt got me thrown in jail, I got bored so I broke out and planned the biggest revenge plan yet." Blackfire explained.

"What is this revenge plan?" AD asked.

"You're already caught up, kiddie." Blackfire said. "Starfire. Meet your groom."

Then, a green slob appeared behind Starfire.

"Glgrdskiechhh." Blackfire said, causing Knuckles to be fumed in jealousy.

Beast Boy laughed at Knuckles.

"Look at him. He's jealous!" Sonic said.

"Wow. He's so mad." AD commented.

Knuckles walked off grumbling to himself.

"Knuckles?" Starfire said in concern.

"Just give him some time, Star." Cyborg said to Starfire.

"Let's go, guys. We have to get ready." Robin said to the team.

The team went to get ready for Starfire's "wedding".

Knuckles was in a private place throwing off out of anger.

"Dude. Throwing stuff is not gonna make Starfire like you." Sonic said.

"I have every right to throw things." Knuckles grumbled.

"C'mon, man. Are you sure you're not, you know, jealous?" Cyborg asked.

"Of that green slob? Please." Knuckles replied.

"So it's true. He is jealous!" Beast Boy said.

"Am NOT!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles. Calm down." Raven said to Knuckles.

Knuckles took a very deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Knuckles said.

"Hey. It's okay, Knux. If it makes you feel any better, it happened to me too." Robin said.

"So I heard." Knuckles said. "Hey. Where are Amy and AD?"

"Hey guys! You will not believe what AD just found out." Amy said.

"Okay. What's up, AD?" Tails asked.

"This whole thing is a scam! The wedding is a scam! It's a revenge scam against Knuckles!" AD replied.

"I knew it!" Knuckles shouted.

"So it's true. Knuckles DOES have feelings for Starfire." Sonic said.

"Shut up, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"What? I'm just spitballing here." Sonic said.

"Then we gotta warn Starfire." Robin said.

"AD did that already." Amy said.

"And I wanna go see that fight!" AD said, grabbing some popcorn out of nowhere and running off to watch Starfire and Blackfire.

The rest of the team looked at Knuckles.

"You coming, man?" Cyborg asked.

"Just go." Knuckles replied.

The rest of the team went to watch Starfire and Blackfire fight while Knuckles stayed behind. The rest of the team caught up to AD.

"So who's winning so far?" Shadow asked.

"Blackfire is and she is hard to beat." AD replied, eating some popcorn.

"Hey! Don't hog the popcorn, Dashie!" Beast Boy said, grabbing some popcorn as well.

Knuckles came out and watched the fight from above.

"Face it, sister dear. You'll always be my little sister." Blackfire taunted.

"I am not so little anymore!" Starfire said, shooting her laser eyes at Blackfire.

"Whoa! This fight is getting intense!" Tails said.

Knuckles jumped up and and knocked Blackfire down.

"Hey Blackie! It's me you want! Come get me!" Knuckles shouted.

"Very well then, you red mutt!" Blackfire said.

Knuckles and Blackfire began their all out war.

"Now it's getting spicy!" Beast Boy said.

"You can say that again, BB." Sonic said.

"K-Knuckles?" Starfire said.

"See? We knew it. He likes Starfire." Sonic said.

After minutes of the brawl, Knuckles finally defeated Blackfire, once again.

"Told you I'd win in a fair fight." Knuckles taunted.

"Ooh. You red mutt! I will be back for you! You better watch your back!" Blackfire said before flying away.

"We'll just see about that." Knuckles said before walking away.

Hours later, the team was putting their luggage in the T Ship.

"Well that was a waste of a trip." Shadow said.

"Hey. It was a scam by Blackfire." Sonic said.

"I know." Shadow said.

Knuckles, however, was on top of a roof watching the team getting the T Ship ready.

"Knuckles?" Starfire said.

Knuckles turned around and saw Starfire.

"Hey Star." Knuckles greeted Starfire.

Starfire flew over and hugged Knuckles.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"No problem. Besides it was me that she wanted to begin with." Knuckles said. "Besides there is something I'd like to tell you."

"Yes?" Starfire said.

"Hey you two! Let's go!" Cyborg shouted.

"I'll tell you later. C'mon." Knuckles said.

Knuckles and Starfire went to the T Ship with the rest of the team and left Tamaran.

**And done! Man. That took a lot. Finally remembered how to spell Starfire's home planet. Yay. Anyways. Next chapter, I'm gonna have it based on the song Just A Dream and it's gonna be focused on Sonic/Raven yet again as their relationship is put to the test. Ooh. What fun. Hehe. Also, I plan to have Slade appear again in the next chapter since it can make things more dark that way. Anyway. I better go. I plan to have the next chapter out sometime soon. Don't know when but it'll come. Okay. I'm gonna go now. As always, till the next time we meet, take care everyone. Ciao! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Just A Dream

**Hey everyone. I'm back with the long waited chapter 22 of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. This chapter, like I said, is based on the song Just A Dream by two artists. Nelly as well as Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie (R.I.P). I've honestly been thinking about doing a chapter like this and I'm glad I'm doing it. Anyway. Like I said, this chapter fully focuses on Sonic/Raven and as I said before, if you guys don't like the pairing, tough luck. My story, I'll do whatever I want and also, this will be the second chapter where AD, my OC, is absent. Oh and I would like to give a big shoutout to one of my readers, Jacksonangelo105 (through PM) for helping me think of ideas for this chapter. Thanks man. For helping me out. You deserve it. Anyway. With that out of the way, let's get this thing started. Just a side note. This chapter is going to be SUPER long so be prepared. :D**

A few weeks after coming back home from Tamaran, Sonic was sitting on the tower's rooftop alone, thinking about Raven. He looked to the ground and sighed.

"What is going on? Does Raven not want me around anymore? What did I do wrong?" he asked himself.

Tails came to the roof, joining him.

"Sonic? Is everything okay?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head no in response.

"Me and Raven have been fighting lately." Sonic replied to his friend.

"Why? You two are so perfect for each other." Tails asked.

"I know, Tails. I know. It's just she thinks I don't like her." Sonic said.

This statement left Tails shocked.

"What?! Well did you try explaining to her that you do like her, it was just everyone teasing you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"And...?" Tails asked.

"She left the team." Sonic replied.

"WHAT?!" Tails said out of shock.

"She told me so. She's gone. Because of me." Sonic said sadly.

"But...but she can't be out there all by herself. There is a mad man on the loose!" Tails said.

"You think I don't know that?" Sonic asked. "I tried to talk her out of it but she insisted."

"Well what if Slade goes after her? It's bad enough he's after AD." Tails said. "You gotta go after her, Sonic."

"I can't, Tails. She's gone because of me and if I tell her to come back, she'll resent me a lot more than she does now." Sonic said.

Tails replied with a sigh.

"Fine but I'm not gonna be involved if the worse happens to her." Tails said, heading back inside and leaving Sonic by himself again.

Sonic looked up at the night's sky.

"Starry night tonight." Sonic said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard his Titan communicator ring. He sighed.

_I bet it's Raven wanting to tell me she hates me. _Sonic thought before picking up.

"Hello." he said in a serious and sad tone.

"Hello to you too, mopey." Terra said jokingly.

"Oh. Sorry, Terra. I thought you were someone else." Sonic said.

"I can tell. You look a little sluggish. Want to tell me what's going on?" Terra asked.

Sonic let out a deep sigh, knowing he can now trust Terra.

"Sure. I was having a conversation with my team, minus Tails, who was with Cyborg, and they were teasing me about my feelings for Raven. As usual, I try to hide it by denying it but it actually made things a lot worse. Raven overheard me denying my feelings. We began fighting and she left the team. All because of me." Sonic explained with his ears down. "Now for sure, she hates me and I don't blame her. She thinks I don't like her but I do. I want to show her that I do. I love her more than anything."

Terra gave him a reassuring smile.

"Then I suggest you tell her that. Go find her and tell her how much she meant to you." Terra said.

"That's the problem. I don't know where she is." Sonic said.

"I do." Terra said.

"Really? Where?" Sonic asked.

"I saw Slade with her and she was unconscious and injured." Terra said.

Sonic scowled in anger.

"Slade." Sonic muttered. "Thanks for telling me, Terra."

"Glad I could help." Terra said before hanging up.

Sonic balled his hand into a fist.

"Now I know what I must do. But I can't let the others know. I have to do this myself. Hang on, Rae. I'm coming!" Sonic said before sneaking into the tower to take the chaos emeralds. He came outside and went on his way to save Raven.

Meanwhile with the others, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Knuckles were playing a game of stankball with Shadow, Starfire and Amy watching.

Tails came back.

"Well, Lil T?" Cyborg asked.

Tails shook his head no in response.

"Man. What is with him? He's such a buzzkill." Beast Boy said in frustration.

Starfire glared at Beast Boy in response.

"You must not call our blue friend the kill of the buzz!" Starfire shouted.

"Sorry, Star." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, man. Give him a break. He hasn't been himself since he and Raven have been fighting." Knuckles said.

"We know, Sherlock." Amy said.

"So where is blue dawg?" Cyborg asked.

Tails shrugged in response.

"I wish I knew." Tails said sadly.

"And where are the chaos emeralds?" Shadow asked, noticing the chaos emeralds gone.

"What the...?!" Knuckles said before destroying the commonroom. "Shadow's right! The chaos emeralds are gone!"

Robin came in the room.

"I tried calling Sonic and he didn't..." Robin said before noticing Knuckles destroying the commonroom looking for the chaos emeralds.

"Should I get therapy?" Robin asked jokingly.

"Not really." Shadow said with a smirk. "Anyway. What about Sonic?"

"I tried calling him asking him where he is and he's not responding." Robin replied. "Not to mention, Raven is missing as well."

"Raven's missing? Well so are the chaos emeralds!" Knuckles said. "I can't find a single one!"

Shadow stepped up pondering.

"Two teammates missing as well as the chaos emeralds. You don't think Slade is in on this, do you?" Shadow asked.

"We're not sure, Shadow." Starfire said to Shadow.

"Let's go find blue dawg." Cyborg said.

The team left to go find Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sonic arrived at an unknown location looking at the building.

"Slade's old lair. Never thought I'd step foot here." Sonic said to himself before opening the door and looking around. "Alright, Slade. Wherever you are, I'm ready for you! You're gonna pay for what you did!"

"Oh. Am I, Sonic?" Slade taunted.

Sonic balled his hand into a fist and ran up to punch Slade, with Slade grabbing his fist.

"Where is she?! Where is Raven?!" Sonic asked furiously.

"If you're ever so curious, Sonic, why don't you look for yourself?" Slade taunted again before showing Raven's unconscious body.

Sonic looked in shock.

"RAVEN!" Sonic shouted out of worry and looked at Slade angrily. "You're gonna PAY!"

Sonic screamed and landed a fist on Slade.

Meanwhile, with the others, Beast Boy, morphed into a bloodhound, was sniffing the ground for Sonic's scent.

"Well?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy morphed back.

"He's close, dude. I can feel it." Beast Boy replied.

"Sonic must have the chaos emeralds." Shadow said.

Tails looked at his Titan communicator for Sonic's location.

"I got a lock on Sonic. He's nearby." Tails said.

Then, the entire team heard Sonic scream.

"Very near by." Knuckles said.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked worried.

"Must be Slade." Shadow replied.

"Let's go, ya'll! Blue dawg needs us!" Cyborg said.

The team went into Slade's old lair.

Sonic, however, was covered in bruise and limping but survived.

"Do you really think you can challenge me, you little rat?" Slade taunted.

"I told you! I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog! And I'll show you what I'm made of!" Sonic shouted before gathering all 7 chaos emeralds, transforming into Super Sonic.

"Now what, Tin Man?!" Sonic shouted before fighting Slade.

The team ran in.

"Blue dawg!" Cyborg shouted.

"Sonic!" Tails said.

"No time to explain! Just one of you grab Raven! Or two of you! I don't care! Just someone grab her!" Sonic said.

"Let's go, Tails!" Knuckles said to Tails.

"Right." Tails said.

Tails and Knuckles went to grab Raven.

"Man. Slade is brutal." Amy said.

"Ya think?" Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg asked at the same time.

"I knew it. He cared." Shadow said smugly.

Tails and Knuckles came back to the team laying Raven down.

Tails checked Raven's pulse by feeling it.

"Well? What's the situation, Tails?" Robin asked.

"She's alive. But she's in a trance." Tails replied.

Tails tapped Raven's face lightly.

"Raven? Raven? Can you hear me?" Tails asked.

Raven woke up a little.

"Tails? Is that you?" Raven asked.

"The one and only." Tails replied. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. Just a little headache but I'm fine." Raven said. "How did you guys get here?"

"We kinda followed Sonic." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Sonic." Raven said bitterly. "Why is he here? He doesn't like me."

"If he doesn't like you, then why is he risking his life for you?" Shadow asked.

Sonic was nearly done defeating Slade, panting hard.

"I told you to never cross me, Tin Man. Say good night!" Sonic said before defeating Slade by blasting him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Slade said, fading away.

Sonic flew down and landing on his feet, changing back to normal, dusting himself off.

"Sonic..." Knuckles said.

"That was..." Starfire said.

"Unbelievable." Cyborg said.

"You better believe it, guys. I got rid of Tin Man. You're welcome." Sonic said.

Sonic looked at Raven with his ears down.

"Raven. Look. About what happened back there, it meant nothing. I swear." Sonic said.

"You should've thought of that before saying that." Raven said bitterly.

"Rae. What is with you? Look, I'm sorry for what I said. The truth is, I do like you. In fact, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world." Sonic said.

"Yeah right. How do I know you won't use my feelings and betray me like Malchior did?" Raven asked bitterly.

Sonic was shocked by what Raven said.

"Raven. I'm nothing like Malchior. I would never do that to you. I'm nothing like him." Sonic replied.

"Prove it." Raven said.

"You want me to prove it? Okay. Fine. I will." Sonic said.

Sonic walked over, cupped his hands into Raven's face and kissed her lips, leaving the entire team, except Cyborg and Beast Boy, who are smiling and Amy, who was enraged, shocked.

"I knew it!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time.

Sonic pulled away for air, leaving Raven shocked.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Sonic asked.

"S-Sonic." Raven said. "I don't know what to say."

Sonic brushed Raven's hair behind her ear.

"Maybe four little words that start with I." Sonic said.

"Screw it." Raven said.

Raven tackled Sonic in a hug.

"I love you too!" Raven said.

"There it is." Sonic said.

"It's about time, dude." Beast Boy said.

"Way to go, blue dawg!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah. Way to go, Sonic." Beast Boy said in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Sonic said. "What do you say we just take you to the infirmary and after that, we can go out?"

"I'd like that, Sonic. Thanks. Or should I say, Sonikku." Raven said.

Sonic smiled at his new nickname.

"I like that." Sonic said.

Raven and Sonic left the lair, leaving the team looking in shock.

"Well that was..." Knuckles said.

"Weird?" Shadow suggested.

"Yep." Knuckles said.

"Let's go home, ya'll." Cyborg said to the team.

The rest of the team followed Sonic and Raven home.

**And there you go, guys! Finally, Sonic and Raven are officially a couple. But once again, if there is ANYBODY out there that don't like this pairing, I've said this before and I'll say it again, this is my story and I'll do whatever I want and there won't be anything you can do about it so if you complain in the reviews, I will report them. I'm serious. I will. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Okay? Got it? Good. Oh and fun fact. Sonikku is actually Sonic in Japan (looked it up) and I'm not gonna lie. I would imagine that is something that Raven would call him. So once again, big shoutout to Jacksonangelo105 for the help with this chapter. So next chapter, speaking of Malchior, he returns! Hehe. For real. I am planning on bringing him back. So it will be out soon. Okay. I gotta go and once again, if you don't like the Sonic/Raven pairing, too bad. My story, I'll do what I want. Anyways. I gotta go. As always, till the next time we meet, take care everyone. Ciao! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: The Rise of Malchior

**Hey everyone. I have returned with the long waited 23rd chapter of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City. This chapter, as you can tell by the title, Malchior makes his return to the story after being banished from the book. I mean no duh. He was banished there for a reason. Anyways. I know you're all eagered to see him and Sonic battle once again. Honestly, I am too. Which is why I am doing this. Though I do have to make a point here. I am glad that none of you guys are complaining about Sonic/Raven together and it's a good thing. Because like I said, my story, I'll do whatever I want and I'm glad to see nobody's complaining. Just read my story and enjoy it. That's all I'm asking for. If you don't, well too bad. Oh and also, I kinda forgot to mention this in my previous chapters. I do not own Sonic or Teen Titans. They are owned by Sega, DC Nation and Warner Bros respectively. Okay. Now with that out of the way, let's get started.**

Sonic and Raven were in the infirmary, where Raven is healing due to the injuries she had battling Slade.

"Sonic?" Raven said.

"Yeah, Rae?" Sonic said.

"Thank you. For saving my life." Raven said. This left Sonic bewildered.

"Oh. You're welcome." Sonic said.

"How did you know I needed you?" Raven asked.

"Oh. Terra told me she saw you with Slade. She didn't mention you were battling him." Sonic replied. "And I couldn't tell the others so I went by myself. It's just something I needed to do."

"But they followed you anyway." Raven said jokingly.

"I know and they'll get payback." Sonic said jokingly.

"But that was really sweet of you to risk your life for me." Raven said.

"Aw shucks." Sonic said.

Sonic and Raven leaned in to kiss but were interrupted by dirty laundry hitting Sonic.

"Ah!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Woohoo! Stankball!" AD exclaimed, wearing a long sleeve black and grey T symbol shirt.

Sonic got up shaking himself.

"What hit me?" Sonic asked.

"Beast Boy's dirty laundry." Raven replied.

"Ah! Nasty!" Sonic said, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

AD laughed at Sonic. Raven rolled her eyes.

"AD. You are just as immature as Beast Boy." Raven said.

"It's my job." AD responded.

Raven grabbed the stankball and threw it at AD in response.

"Ah!" AD said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran to see the stankball got AD.

"And Dashie is out." Beast Boy said. He turned to see Sonic and Raven.

"How's the happy couple?" Beast Boy asked the two.

"Yeah. How's the happy couple?" Cyborg also asked.

"As happy as ever we can be." Sonic replied as he gave Raven a kiss.

"What he said." Raven said.

"We knew you two liked each other." Cyborg said teasingly.

"Everyone on the team knew. No need to rub it in, Cy." Sonic said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

Then, suddenly, the tower began to shake.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

Knuckles ran by.

"You guys better come over here." Knuckles said to the team.

"We're on our way, Knux." Sonic said.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Sonic followed Knuckles.

"So what's up, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"And why is Tails in my room?" Raven asked.

"We'll explain later." Knuckles replied.

Tails came out of the room, holding one of Raven's spell books.

"Something's missing." Tails told the team.

"What's missing, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's that dragon again." Tails said.

"Malchior?!" Knuckles said.

"Probably. What other dragon is there?" Shadow said.

Then, suddenly, fire blasted through the tower.

"Whoa!" Knuckles said as he dodged the attack.

Malchior popped his head in.

"If it isn't sweet Raven and her pathetic friends!" Malchior said.

"You again!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You better leave our sweet Raven alone or you'll be sorry, fire breath!" Knuckles said.

"Oh. Am I?" Malchior taunted.

"Don't bother, Knux. I'll take him." Sonic said.

"Are you sure, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"More sure than anything, buddy." Sonic replied.

"Okay, Sonic but you're gonna need these." Shadow said as he tossed the chaos emeralds to Sonic.

"Thanks, Shad." Sonic said to Shadow.

Shadow nodded in response.

"Good luck, blue dawg." Cyborg said.

"Thanks, Cy." Sonic said.

Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and flew up to meet Malchior.

"Now what, Malchior?" Sonic taunted.

"Ohh you blue rodent! I'll exterminate you!" Malchior said as he attacked Sonic.

Sonic dodged every attack and taunted Malchior with every taunt he can.

The team watched as Sonic and Malchior battled.

Robin, Starfire, Amy and AD ran in.

"What's the situation, guys?" Robin asked.

"Sonic is fighting Malchior." Shadow replied.

"Blue friend! Let us help!" Starfire said.

"Sure. But one of you has to stay with Raven to make sure he doesn't get her." Sonic said.

"I will." Tails said.

"Thanks, buddy." Sonic said as he gave Tails a wink and thumbs up.

"You're welcome." Tails responded.

The rest of the team went up to help Sonic.

"What do you want us to do, Sonic?" Robin asked.

"Help me battle him to weaken him obviously." Sonic replied.

"Got it, dude." Beast Boy said.

The team battled Malchior with all their mighty.

Tails and Raven watched as their teammates battled Malchior.

"Do those emeralds always effect Sonic?" Raven asked.

"Not just Sonic. Shadow too." Tails replied.

"Oh." Raven said.

"But at least they're battling with their mighty. Heh." Tails said.

Malchior was getting weaken.

"No. I refuse to give up. This isn't over." Malchior said.

"Think again!" Sonic said as he blasted Malchior.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Malchior screamed.

"Do it, Sonic! Finish him off!" Starfire cheered.

On cue, Sonic finished Malchior off by blasting him.

"No! This can't happen! Noooooooooo!" Malchior said as he faded away.

Sonic flew down and changed back to normal.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Beast Boy said.

"Thanks, BB." Sonic said.

The team went down and met up with Tails and Raven.

"That was amazing, Sonic." Tails said.

"Thanks, buddy." Sonic said.

Raven ran over and hugged Sonic.

"Whoa. Careful, Rae. I'm still building my energy up." Sonic said.

"Let's celebrate!" Cyborg said in excitement.

"With pizza! My treat!" Beast Boy said.

"I can eat." Knuckles said.

The team, except Sonic and Raven, went off to the commonroom to order pizza.

"Told you I wasn't anything like him." Sonic said.

"I know. You proved it." Raven said. "But, I am sorry."

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"For that fight. For leaving you." Raven replied.

"Oh. It's okay. I'm sorry for the fight too." Sonic said. "Why don't we have some pizza?"

"Sure." Raven said.

Sonic and Raven caught up with the team to the commonroom.

**And finished. Sorry if it's a little short. I got a little lazy with the developing. Heh. I have got to stop being so lazy. Anyway. Next chapter, it's gonna be based on one of my favorite Season 3 episodes, The Beast Within and it's gonna center on Beast Boy and AD again as Adonis returns for revenge against AD. I have a idea in mind for that chapter but you guys are gonna have to wait and see what it is. Hehe. Anyways. I gotta go. Please look forward to chapter 24 whenever I work on it, not sure when it will be out. Okay. I gotta go now. As always, till the next time we meet, take care everyone. See you on the flip side. Ciao! :)**


End file.
